Bella in Middle Earth
by felicia2235
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and she collapses in the woods she finds herself in Middle earth in Rivendell before the fellowship starts. She finds out that she was really born there and is Lord Elrond's daughter. Bella joins the fellowship as do the Cullen's and the adventure begins. Bella/Legolas. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's another story I'm going to give a try. It's a Twilight/Lord of the rings crossover. Let's see how it goes. After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and she collapses in the woods she finds herself in Middle earth in Rivendell before the fellowship starts. She finds out that she was really born there and is Lord Elrond's daughter. When she is sent to Middle Earth she is turned into her normal appearance. An immortal witch elf with skills as a fierce warrior. She finds that she loves her new life and is really taken by the Prince Legolas who makes her question whether she ever felt love for Edward before. When the Cullen's get sent there as well while looking for a missing Bella they are embraced in her new world. Bella joins the fellowship as do the Cullen's and the adventure begins. See if she finds a true mate in Legolas or will her old feelings for Edward get in the way. This is mature and I don't own anything. Bear with me. I have only seen the Lord of the rings movies so if it doesn't fit with the book just over look it and I will be making up a lot as I go. Please no bad reviews I'm just giving this idea a try.

**_Bold Italics with be Elvish Language._**

Story Starts:

He left. I can't believe it. What happened? Was it not true love that we had? No. It couldn't be if he just left.

Bella stumbled around the woods for hours after Edward left her there not wanting to go back but not sure where she wanted to go. She felt she didn't belong here anymore. She just wanted a change.

She collapsed on the cold wet ground. Exhausted.

"Please. Someone help me." she whispered in a cry as her eyes felt heavy and darkness crept up on her.

"**_My Bella." _**she heard a soft, sweet, female voice say. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a beautiful women surrounded by bright light floating above her. She had long dark hair and pointed ears.

"**_My child. It is time you returned to your real world. You do not belong here anymore. Your home needs you." _**the women whispered.

"Who are you?" Bella whispered convinced she was dreaming.

"**_I am your real mother. You are an immortal elf witch from Middle earth; your father is Lord Elrond. You were sent here for safety long ago. It is time to return, you are needed. Close your eyes and all will be well my child. You will wake in your true form. Your father will recognize the necklace you always wear. I gave it to you. It is the Elven Star of our people. Sleep now love." _**She said. Bella was sure it was not English she was talking but she understood well enough and she trusted this woman. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she was in a comfy bed. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"**_I see you have woken up child." _**said a voice from the door.

"**_Where am I and who are you. And what language am I speaking?" _**Bella ask all at once.

"You are home in Rivendell Isabella. And you are speaking Elvish." he said in plain English.

"So what that women said was turn? I really am from another world." Bella ask and he chuckled.

"Yes, I recognize your necklace. You are my missing daughter. That women was you mothers sprit. She was an elf witch like you are and was able to send you to safety in another world until you were ready to come back. And now you have. You have regained your true form as well as the ability to speak Elvish as well as fight." he told me.

"Your Lord Elrond right?" she ask and he nodded.

"Wait. Fight?' she ask shocked.

"Yes, all Elves' are natural born warriors. Some better than others. We are also able to move fast and see and hear better than normal men. You will get use to it the longer you are here." he told her smiling. She felt warm inside being with him. She never felt like that with Charlie. She guess because he was not her father but this man she loved already.

"Can I see myself?" Bella ask and he nodded. He helped her out of the bed and over to the mirror. When she saw it she gasp.

"Oh my." she breathed. Her hair was dark brown, thick and wavy down to her waist but some of it was braided back to keep it out of her face. She was still pale and taller and she had pointy ears. Her features were shaper and she was wearing a dress and a headdress on her head. She looked like a princess. All in all she was beautiful.

"Wow." she said staring at herself. She heard a giggle and turned to see another beautiful elf standing next to her father.

"Isabella this is your sister Arwen." Elrond told her. Arwen ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"It's so good to have you home. Our brothers are going to love you." Arwen said and Bella found herself laughing.

"It's good to be home, sis." Bella said pulling back from the hug.

"Why am I dressed as a princess?" Bella ask pointing to her headdress.

"Because you are. My child. Now come and tell us of your life before and we will tell you of what is going on in our world." Elrond said leading both girls to dinner.

Rivendell was like a fantasy world. It was amazing. Bella told her father and sister and twin brothers she met at dinner all about her life and the Cullen's up until she came here. They were shocked and upset that her heart was broke but they didn't make her talk about it anymore. Elrond told her that her heart was meant for another and that she would find him soon. She would know he was her mate with one look into his eyes. She smiled at that thinking there was hope for her after all.

Elrond then told her all about the war and the ring and the dark lord and about the meeting that was coming in a week decide how to save their world. She was determined to help and learn everything there was to being an elf.

Her first week there was so fun. She loved it. Arwen taught her everything she needed to know about their history and gifts. Her twin brothers showed her she could fight with knifes and a bow and she was so good she was able to beat them both.

Elrond helped her with her witch powers. More would develop with time and practice but for now she was learning to control the elements around here. He told her later own she could train with Lady Galadriel who was another elf witch. She would be able to really help her. She was looking forward to that.

She met the wizard, Aragorn and hobbits and made fast friends with them all. She told Frodo that she would do anything she could to help him with what he was going through and he thanked her. She didn't think anything could dampen her moods again, she felt like she had been an elf her whole life. However, her perfect, peaceful week was about to be ruined by a blast from her resent past.

Alice POV

We were in our new home in LA after leaving Bella. No one was happy. Edward mopped around like a walking zombie. But he wanted to keep her safe.

We were all in the living room when I had a vision.

_Bella stumbling around crying in the woods. Then a bright light and suddenly she disappeared into a vortex like thing._

_Then Bella in a beautiful, mystically house with water falls and trees everywhere. _

"_Ada."(__**FATHER**__) she said. Hugging a beautiful man with pointed ears and dark hair._

"_Aw, my beautiful Isabella. We are so glad to have you home. Your mother would be proud of how beautiful you are." He told her. Bella looked different. More beautiful like a Vampire but with Pointed ears. _

"_Ada. I am going to help destroy the Ring. Sauron cannot have it; I won't let evil rain over my new world I just came to. Whatever it takes. Ada. I want to help, even if I have to fight in the war. I think that's why I was brought back to Middle Earth. Please understand." Bella told him. He sighed and nodded. _

"_I know. The council will meet soon. Men from Gondor and the Rangers are coming as well as the Goblins and Prince Legolas from Mirkwood and Gandalf the Wizard. And a few others. You will sit in as well." the man said and Bella nodded. _

"_Thank you Ada." Bella said before gliding off._

I pulled out of my vision gapping. Not sure what I just saw. I looked at Edward and he had lots of different emotions playing on his face.

"Alice. What did you see?" Jasper ask and everyone waited. I told them everything I saw and heard.

"What is Middle Earth and who is Sauron. And what war is she fighting." Emmett ask and I shook my head. I didn't know.

"Did you say Middle Earth?" Carlisle ask and Alice nodded.

"Have you heard of it?" Esme ask him.

"Well Aro use to tell a legend that was so old that no one knew if it was true or not and no one knew the whole thing. All he could remember was that he heard the first Vampire came here to start over and begin a new race from somewhere named Middle Earth. But like I said it was just a legend." Carlisle said.

"Why did she look different? What did she look like?" Jasper ask me.

"I don't know. She looked almost like a more beautiful version of an elf or something like that, but that can't be right." I said.

"Edward. I know you want to leave her be. But Alice gets these for a reason. If she is fighting a war she's in danger. We need to see if we can help." Carlisle told him.

Edward sighed deeply and nodded.

"I know. She can't seem to live a normal life. We should hurry there's no telling how far along in the future that was." Edward said and we all piled into the car and sped back to Forks. Halfway there I had another vision.

_Bella and a man with long blonde hair and pointed ears, where sitting beside a lake in what looked like a forest. He reached over and took her hand. _

"_Bella. I promise to always protect you. You have shown you are a true warrior and very helpful during this long journey. But, I feel very protective of you, and drawn to you. Do you feel that at all for me." he ask with a hopeful look. Bella looked at him and gave a small smile. _

"_I do Legolas. I have since I laid eyes on you in Rivendell. I fell like my very soul is crying for you. But, Father told me that Elves mate for life and I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I thought I found my soul mate before but he didn't want me after a while and I was broken after that." Bella said as a silver tear fell down her face. _

"_You mean the Vampire." he ask and she nodded. He took her head in his hands gently and turned her towards him. He look dead in her beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Bella I understand your pain. But, I would never hurt you. Ever. If you would only give your heart a second chance I won't disappoint you. That I swear on my life." He told her and more tears fell down her face. She stared at him for a while before she smiled. _

"_Alright. Prince Legolas. I will take a chance on you. Just please don't ever hurt, or leave me for any reason. It will kill me." she said. _

"_I promise." he told her before bending down and kissing her. _

My vision ended and I gasp at the romantic scene. He really loved her. Like fiercely loved her with everything he had.

"Yes, it seems he did. Alice." Edward said sadly from the back seat. I could tell he was hurt by what he saw but it was what he wanted. Right.

"Yes, it is." He said but I could tell he didn't really believe it.

When we reached Forks we went straight to Bella's house and I knocked on the door thinking Charlie would talk to me better than the rest of my family. He opened the door and stood shock still.

"Alice Cullen. What can I do for you? I thought you all moved." he ask smiling.

"We did but we came back for a moment. Is Bella here?" I ask and he looked highly confused.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are talking about." he said and I looked wide eyed at him.

"What. Bella Swan your daughter." I said like he was crazy.

"Alice. I don't have a daughter. Our daughter died when she was very young." He said sadly. I didn't know what to say. I could tell he believed it.

"Alright. I am sorry I must be mistaken." I told him and turned to go back to the car where my family was waiting down the street a little. My family had heard everything and everyone was shocked.

"How can this be? He doesn't know his own daughter. We've only be gone a week and it's like she was never here." Rosalie said.

"This is all my fault. I should never have left her." Edward said and Rose slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow. Shit." he said rubbing his head.

"Snap out of the pity party Edward. We have to figure this out and now is not the time for your depressing shit." she snapped at him. I was shocked that she even care anything for Bella, but I guess she did.

"Well, we can start at where you saw her last. Maybe her scent is still there." Carlisle said and Edward nodded turning toward the woods across from her house and we all followed behind him.

We found where he left her and her scent was still faint so they followed it deep into the forest till it stopped.

"Why did she come here?" Jasper ask but no one had the answer.

"There's also another faint scent like hers but I don't know of who's it is." Edward said. They all stood around trying to figure where she could have gone.

"This is crazy. How could she just vanish?" Emmett exclaimed. Just then there was a blinding light and what looked like an angel materialized in front of them. They didn't feel threaten but at peace. Like she was an angel.

"She did not vanish, young Vampires. But sent back to her rightful home." the women said in a heavenly voice.

"Who are you and where was she sent. Why does her father not remember her?" Edward ask. The women smiled at him.

"Aw, you're the young man that make her heart hurt. I can tell you have love for her young one. However, you are not meant for her. Her heart is meant for another and in time you will see this. As for your other questions. Her memory of her from here was erased and no one will ever remember her. You will because you are not human. I am her birth mother. I am not alive per say anymore but living in the undying lands. Isabella is an immortal witch elf from Middle Earth. She was sent here years ago for safety until it was time for her to return, which is now. She is needed and no longer able to stay in this world." The women said.

"Is she in danger where she is? I had a vision that she was wanting to help in some war." Alice ask.

"You are a seer then. Very special gift you have. Yes there is a war brewing in Middle Earth against Sauron and the one ring. She is meant to help. Danger will follow until the war is over. Many will not live. That is not something that can be helped." the women said.

"We want to help. I know we hurt Bella but she's our friend. If there is a way can we not be of some use to her. There must be a reason we became close to her before her return." Alice replied and the women smiled at them.

"You are all very brave. This evil is UN like any you have ever seen. Vampires no longer live in Middle Earth. But, if you want to help that badly I can send you there, but you must understand I can only do this once. Once you are there you may not be able to ever return. Bella and the other elves may be able to find a way but that is a small maybe. The choice is yours. Make it smart and quickly." the women said.

"Well." I ask everyone.

"I say we go." Emmett said loving the idea of an adventure.

"And if we can't ever get back." Rose ask.

"It's a risk we can take or not. It could be exciting and she said there's a chance we could get back. It's not like were short on time." Alice said. Everyone thought it over and nodded.

"Were going." We all said.

"Alright. Just be warned Bella may not be happy at first to see you and there will be some that don't trust you, your powers may work differently there than here. But it will all work out in the end I am sure." she told us and we nodded. She smiled and we were engulfed in a blinding bright white light, so bright we had to close our eyes. We felt as if we were falling before we slammed into the ground hard.

Opening our eyes we saw we landed in a world that looked like the middle ages. And we were standing on a dirt road just outside I beautiful city gate.

"Wow." I said before we heard horses approach.

"Don't move." someone yelled. We turned to see several men that we knew to be elves now on top of horses. The leader was the blonde from my vision.

"What are you doing here and who are you." the blonde ask pointing an arrow at us. His fellow company doing the same.

"We are looking for Bella." I said.

"Bella? Do you mean Lady Isabella from Rivendell." the blonde ask and I nodded.

"Why do you want to speak to the Lady? And what are you. You are no elf nor man." he demanded.

"We are Vampires and were not from this world. We were sent to help Bella." I said.

"Vampires. There hasn't been a Vampire in Middle Earth for hundreds of thousand years. Stories say the last left for a new world. How do I know you are not here to harm Lady Isabella? From what I have heard she just returned." he said.

"We mean her no harm. Like I said we were sent. Can you just take us to her?" Esme told him.

"I will take you to see Lord Elrond. He will see if you are friend or foe. Don't try anything tricky Vampire. In your world you may be powerful but here we elves know how to kill you." he said and we nodded.

"May we have your name sir?" Carlisle ask. The elf eyed us for a moment before speaking.

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Now you will follow me." he said turning his horse and walking off. We followed as he ask hoping we made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Legolas lead the Cullen's through the house of Elrond towards his study. The Cullen's couldn't get over how beautiful this place was. Nowhere in there world was there a place like this. There musing of the beauty was cut short when they reached a door and Legolas went in, the Cullen's followed.

"Lord Elrond. Gandalf" Legolas said bowing. Elrond bowed back as did Gandalf. Alice recognized one of the men from her first vision.

"Prince Legolas it is good to have you here. I wish it was for more pleasant things." Elrond told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Lord Elrond I found these Vampires out by the gates on my way in. They say they were sent here to help Lady Isabella. I thought to bring them here and let you decide." Legolas said nodding towards the Cullen's. Once Elrond looked at them they bowed as well before waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you. I will be sure to find out. Now, your rooms are ready if you'd like to wash up before dinner." Elrond said and Legolas bowed again before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Please have a seat." Elrond said and the Cullen's did and waited again.

"I am Lord Elrond and this is my home. This is Gandalf the grey, a wizard. I am assuming you are the Cullen's my Bella has told me all about." Lord Elrond said his face not portraying anything. The wizard just continued to smoke his pipe eyeing them.

"Yes we are. Alice my daughter had a vision of Bella in another world and possibly in trouble so we went back to where we left her. We then ran into a spirit of a women claiming to be her mother who told us she belongs here and is meant to help in some war that has to do with a ring and someone named Sauron. We begged her to send us here so we may help. I know Bella may not want to see us at first, but we do care for her as family and friends. We are aware that we may never be able to get back but we were willing to risk it." Carlisle explained.

"Well, I am aware of everything that has happened in Isabella's life in your world, including your son leaving her in the woods and breaking her heart. Now, as a father I am sure you can understand my feelings about anyone hurting my child. However, Bella is strong and knows her heart belongs to another and will find that person soon. If your son can promise not to hinder that and not hurt her in any way I will let you stay for the moment. But if at any time I think you are upsetting her you will spend the rest of your lives in my dungeons is that clear." Lord Elrond told them and they all nodded.

"I promise Lord Elrond, that I will not hurt Bella. I love her but if she is meant for another like you say I won't stop her from having her happiness. We just want to help." Edward said and Elrond nodded looking towards Gandalf.

"I think Elrond that we can use all the help we can get right now. Plus Bella is stronger and a much different person than she was in there world. She will be upset at first I am sure but will eventually make her peace." Gandalf said.

"Come I will show you around, then we will talk more about this war we are in." Elrond said and Gandalf and Elrond lead the Cullen's through the halls slowly, pointing out different rooms and introducing them to different people.

"This is my other daughter Arwen and this is Aragorn. Arwen these are the Cullen's. They were sent here to help." Elrond told her.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." Carlisle said and Arwen and Aragorn nodded their heads.

"Ada. Does Bella know yet?" Arwen ask her father.

"No, not yet." he told her and Arwen's eyes widen. Just then loud laughter sounded through the halls. They all turned to see four hobbits running and laughing and Bella chasing them. Elrond smiled at how Bella could have fun and make people smile and laugh.

The Cullen's were shocked at her new look. She was even more beautiful than Alice said she was. Even Rose thought so, but she wasn't jealous like she normally would be. She liked Bella and wasn't going to be rude anymore.

Bella and the Hobbits skidded to a stop in front of Elrond and the others still laughing.

"**_Sorry Ada." _**Bella said not seeing the Cullen's yet.

"**_Your fine, I'm glad to see you having fun. But we have company." _**He told her pointing behind him. She looked over ready to introduce herself when her smile faded quickly and her eyes narrowed. The Cullen's had come to her world.

"You have got to be shitting me." Bella hissed gritting her teeth. Aragorn snorted. He found Bella very amusing, like a little sister and everyone there knew who the Cullen's were and what they did.

"Isabella, The Cullen's have come to help. They were sent here. I gave them permission to stay as long as they don't hurt you again." Elrond told his daughter, noticing her temper rising. The Hobbits glanced at Bella and frowned, wondering why she was so upset.

"As you wish, Ada." Bella said looking away from the Cullen's. Arwen put a hand on her shoulder for support and Bella smiled at her.

"**_Don't worry, sister. It will be fine. You are over him remember. I know the hurt is still there but it will get better. Plus if they give you a hard time our brothers and Aragorn will take care of them I am sure." _**Arwen told her and Aragorn nodded. The Cullen's couldn't understand them but they thought the language beautiful.

"Lady Bella, Are you alright." Merry ask her. The hobbits loved her too. She smiled at him and padded his head.

"Yes, Merry I am fine. You four should hurry and eat. You said you were hungry." She told him and they nodded running off.

"Were they children." Esme ask once they were gone.

"No, they are Hobbits. Grown men, just small. But don't let their size fool you." Aragorn told them and they nodded.

"Come; let's go to the sitting room so we can all talk." Elrond said and everyone followed. The Cullen's. Gandalf, Bella, Arwen and Aragorn all took seats. Bella sat next to her sister and away from the Cullen's. She was still mad at them, it had only been around a week since they left her in the woods and even though she knew her and Edward were not meant to be it still stung.

"Now, we need to explain more about this war. So I will start at the beginning. The One Ring was created by the dark lord Sauron the deceiver during the second age in order to gain dominion over the free peoples of Middle Earth. In disguise as _Annatar_, or "Lord of Gifts", he aided the Elven in the making of the Rings of Power. He then forged the One Ring himself in the fires of Mount Doom. He intended it to be the most powerful of all Rings, able to rule and control those who wore the others and all Middle Earth. Since the other Rings were themselves powerful, Sauron was obliged to place much of his native power into the One to achieve his purpose. Creating the Ring simultaneously strengthened and weakened Sauron's power. On the one hand, as long as Sauron had the Ring, he could control the power of all the other Rings, and thus he was significantly more powerful after its creation than before; and putting such a great portion of his own power into the Ring ensured Sauron's continued existence so long as the Ring existed. On the other hand, by binding his power within the Ring, Sauron became dependent on it — without it his power was significantly diminished." Elrond said and everyone was silent.

"The ring is a simple gold band but if placed in fire encryptions appear that tells what Sauron's purpose for it was." Gandalf said smoking his pipe.

"What does it say?" Alice ask looking around.

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Bella said and the Cullen's shivered at the evil in that writing.

"Now in the last war, elves and men banded together to fight in Mordor against Sauron and his army of Orks. Sauron was unbeatable until Isildur the king of Gondor at that time cut the ring off his hand, destroying Sauron. I led Isildur into Mount Doom to destroy the ring. It should have ended up there but the evil in the ring took Isildur over. He keep it for himself and it eventually caused his death. After that Gollum found it and keep it for years until Bilbo Baggins found it. Frodo, one of the Hobbits you met, his uncle. When Gandalf visited them and saw the ring. The hobbits risked their lives and almost dies to bring it here." Elrond continued.

"The eye of Sauron has been watching and waiting for hundreds of years, waiting for the right time when his strength would be up again. He has built an army behind the walls of Mordor that will bring Middle Earth to its knees. All he needs is the ring and he can get his body and full power back." Gandalf continued.

"And now he has Saruman on his side as well." Bella said.

"Who is Saruman?" Jasper ask.

"He is the wisest and greatest of the Istari, the Wizards of Middle-earth, Saruman fell into darkness. His pride and love of power overcame his wisdom, and all those to whom he had been known as friend became his enemies. He thinks Sauron will share power but he is a fool to believe that. Nevertheless, he is building an army of Orks that are far worst then the normal and breathing power and life into them." Gandalf told them and their eyes were still wide.

"There will be several wars and lots of death for all kinds in Middle earth before this is all over with. So now that you know do you still wish to help?" Elrond ask. The Cullen's looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we still wish to help. I know Legolas said you have ways to kill Vampires here but I think if we trained up some we could be of great help here." Carlisle ask.

"You are right. Elf bows and swords can cut into your skin and fire can burn you. Other than that you are like Elves. Immortal and hard to kill. We elves can only die of serious fatal injury or a broken heart." Elrond told him.

"How does one die of a broken heart?" Emmett ask. While Edward shoots looks at Bella.

"When an elf finds there mate and they bond it's for life. If one dies the other will follow, unless they sail to the undying lands to live eternity there." Elrond said and they nodded.

"You should know that fighting here will be a lot different than your world. Isabella has told us of some of your weapons. Something calls guns and such. Here it is bows and swords. Do you know how to use those?" Aragorn ask them.

"We can all fight hand to hand and Jasper, Edward and I can use swords due to the time we lived in before we were turned. The others can learn fast. Bows no." Carlisle said.

"That's fine we can train you up. Now, it is time for dinner. I know you can't eat food and Isabella has told us you only eat Animal blood. If you get hungry please feel free to feed in the woods. You may join us in the dining room if you'd like to get to know the others here for the council meeting in the morning." Elrond said and they nodded.

"You know since we came here I noticed that everyone's blood doesn't make me thirsty, like it does in our world. I'm not uncomfortable at all." Alice said. And the others agreed. Bella noticed that Jasper looked more comfortable then she had ever seen him.

"Then that's a good thing." Gandalf said.

"Even Bella smells like the others. In our world she smelt better than anyone." Alice said as they walked to dinner.

"That is probably because she was an elf and the difference compared to others was noticeable." Gandalf said and Carlisle talked more with him.

"Our powers are different here too. I can't here the elves at all, that's probably why I couldn't ever hear Bella. The others I can here so far it's just not as clear as in our world. I have to concentrate harder." Edward said. Bella just listened staying near here sister.

"Same here with me and Jasper." Alice said as they reached the dining room. When they walked in it was packed. The Cullen's saw other elves, men, Hobbits and dwarves all sitting around the table no one was really talking. The Cullen's could see that the elves and dwarves don't get along and the men were uncomfortable.

When Bella walked in she got lustful looks from a lot of different men. Has she sat down at the head with her father, sister and brothers she felt a pull, like something was making her seek out the sensation. She looked up and locked eyes with a pair of blue eyes belonging to the Prince of Mirkwood. She could tell by his clothes and headdress.

Bella looked at him and he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Even more so than when she first met Edward. He had long blonde hair and striking features. She was almost drooling. Her father had told her she would fell like this when she met her mate, and this must be it. However, she wasn't ready for another relationship and if he was really her mate he would wait till she was. She saw him smile at her and she smiled back before looking around the table as they ate.

Legolas was stunned. He felt an instant connection to Lady Isabella as soon she entered the room. He knew that was the pull of his mate. She was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. But her eyes held hurt and sadness. Someone had hurt her before and he would have to be careful and not rush anything with her. But for his distend mate he'd wait a lifetime. He saw the one Vampire looking at her with a sad expression. Maybe he's the one that caused her beautiful eyes to show hurt. He pushed it back in his mind for later thinking and turned to talk with the Twins.

Dinner went by quickly with everyone talking to each other. Several people were interested in the Cullen's and ask them loads of questions. Bella excused herself once she was done and made her way outside.

She loved the outdoors here. The woods and gardens and the waterfalls were breathtaking. After walking around for a while she decided to practice her archery some more. After almost running out of arrows she was aware of someone watching.

"You can come out now. I know your there." she said lowing her bow. Legolas stepped out from behind a tree and walked gracefully towards her.

"I apologize my lady. I was trying to give you privacy before practicing myself." he said giving a small bow.

"No need to apologize. There's plenty of room for us both. And besides from what I heard, my prince you don't need to practicing." she said with a laugh. He laughed as well.

"Please just call me Legolas. And even the best at something should practice." he said before shooting his first arrow. She watched had was amazed at how good he was.

"That is true and if you want me to call you Legolas then you may call me Bella." she said and he nodded.

"As you wish." he said and they went back to firing arrow after arrow. When they were done that examined there targets.

"You did very well, Bella. I'm impressed." Legolas told her and she blushed a little.

"Thanks. And as I expected yours are perfect." she said and they both laughed as they pulled there arrows out and walked back inside. Legolas walked her to the door of her room before bidding her goodnight.

"I will see you at the meeting right." he ask and she nodded.

"Absolutely. Goodnight." she said and he bowed again before going off to his room with a smile on his face.

Edward and the other Cullen's had watched them from the window in there room.

"She's really good." Jasper said in awe at her archery skills.

"She is." Alice said before the left the window. Edward sighed remembering how she smiled at him. Legolas was her mate, he knew it and now he had to do the right thing and step aside for her to be happy. He just hopped she would still want to be friends later on


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Bella dressed and had breakfast before everyone gathered for the meeting. Bella sat next to her father while everyone else sat wherever they could find a seat, some people had to stand. Frodo was the only Hobbit invited to the meeting but everyone else was there even the Cullen's.

Lord Elrond stands and begins to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom." He says looking around at everyone. You could feel the tension building.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The small hobbit stands and carries the ring to the table. He sets it down and stumbles back to his seat looking very torn. Bella knew the ring was taking its toll on him. Everyone was silent while looking upon the one ring, everyone hearing its call.

"So it is true." Boromir of Gondor says as he gazes at the ring. Everyone turns to listen to him.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _Your doom is near at hand_," Boromir said slowly as he inched ever closer to the pedestal. "Isildur's bane is found." He reached for the ring and Elrond took a step forward. "Isildur's bane."

"Boromir!" Elrond said loudly but the man took no notice and continued to reach for the ring. The Cullen's watched wide eyed as the man seemed entranced by this ring.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," Gandalf chanted. Boromir was shocked at the Black speech and stumbled back to his seat, shaking his head.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond exclaimed looking at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said before he sat back down. Elrond sighed and looked to the ring once again, but before he continue Boromir spoke again.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he said standing again.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn says looking at Boromir. The Cullen's watched like everyone else to see what happened next. They knew of only the history on the ring. They haven't lived with the horror like the others of this land so it wasn't there place to argue.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asks Boromir. Suddenly, Legolas stands up looking fierce and in Bella's opinion hot.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said. Frodo and the Cullen's who didn't know who he really was looked on in surprise. Boromir was also surprised before frowning again.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir ask.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas tells him. Bella saw the Cullen's gasp in shock and Boromir glares.

"**_Sit Down, Legolas." _**Aragorn tells Legolas in Elvish. Legolas gave him a nod and sat. Legolas felt Bella's gaze and turned to her. She gave a small smile before looking back to Boromir. Legolas smiled when he realized she had been staring at him.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir then turns to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir says before sitting back down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Bella says after no one speaks. Everyone glanced at her but she just looks towards her father.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond says as he scans the faces of the people. Suddenly, Gimli stands.

"What are we waiting for?" He rushes over to the ring and raises his axe.

"It won't work." Bella hears Alice say when she sees what will happen.

"NO." Bella yells standing but it was too late. Gimli swings his axe and hits the ring, causing his axe to shatter into pieces and he was thrown to the floor. He stares up at the ring in shock.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess." Bella told him as his dwarf companions help him stand.

"My daughter is correct. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He said seriously looking at all of them.

"And one of you must do this." he finished. There was a heavy silence as everything thought it over.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than Orks and the Great Eye is ever watchful. The very air you breathe is a toxic fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said and Legolas stood quickly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas exclaimed.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said in disgust and Legolas sneered at him.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir ask as he stood again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled standing to face a still standing Legolas. The other elves with him stood as well and Legolas put his hands out to keep them back.

"Never trust an elf." Gimli said to everyone. Bella stood as well to help break up the fight that was soon to happen.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled as he stood trying to stop the arguing.

"Everyone just calm down." Bella said stepping in the middle of the now arguing crowd. The Cullen's were standing as well just off to the side not wanting to make it worse.

"And what would a she-elf know about anything." a Dwarf ask.

"Don't you dare speak to Lady Isabella like that?" Legolas spat at the dwarf, stepping towards him. Bella put her hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at her and she just shook her head.

"Forget it. It's not worth it." she whispered where she knew he would here. He nodded and stepped back.

The yelling continued as everyone tried to make themselves heard. Then Bella heard a small voice they made her close her eyes and sigh.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled and the yelling stopped as everyone turned to look at the small hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though . . . I do not know the way." he said and everyone looked at him with astonishment.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf walks over and stands with Frodo, putting his hand on his shoulder. Bella watched as Aragorn stands and walked over to kneel before the hobbit.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn promised standing next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said stepping forward.

"And my axe." Gimli said walking forward to stand next to Legolas. They sneered at each other but said nothing.

Bella locked eyes with her father with a pleading looking letting him know she had to do this. His eyed held sadness but understanding and he nodded. Bella walked forward ignoring the looks she got from everyone and kneeled in front of Frodo.

"Frodo. I promised when we met and became friends that I would help you through this difficult task to are taking. I will make good on that promise. You have my skills and power to help you on this long journey." Bella said and he smiled at her. She ruffled his hair and stood between Aragorn and Legolas still ignoring the looks. The Cullen's were shocked and impressed at her determination.

"You carry the weight of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir promised striding over and standing with the group.

"We were sent here to help, and help we intend to do. 7 Vampires will be a great help on this trip. We are going as well." Carlisle said and his family nodded. Bella sighed knowing she would have to put up with them. Legolas looked at her concerned but she just shook her head. The Cullen's walked over after a nod from Gandalf and took their spots.

"Here" someone shouts from behind them. Suddenly, Sam comes running out from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." he said and Bella could see her father trying not to laugh.

"Indeed. It is nearly impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said and Sam blushed a little.

"Oi! We're coming to!" Merry and Pippin said as they ran out from behind a pillar "You'll have to tie us up into a sack to stop us." Merry finishes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin finishes trying to keep his face sincere. Bella giggled and ruffle his hair.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry says as he sighs.

"17 Companions. So be it. You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond said to them all.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks and everyone laughs a little at his innocent question.

The crowd left after that leaving only the Fellowship behind.

"Well, I think that introductions are in order. Since we will be spending so much time together. I am Gandalf the Grey" The wizard said then turned towards Aragorn.

"I am Aragorn or Strider. And I am a ranger." he said.

"Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodlen Realm of Mirkwood."

"I'm Pippin and this is Merry, Sam and Frodo from the Shire."

"Gimli son of Glóin."

"I am Isabella of Rivendell, Daughter of Lord Elrond."

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme and our children. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and we are Animal drinking Vampires."

"You said you were sent here to help from another world. Is that the same world Bella just same back from?" Legolas ask.

"Yes, we knew each other then. Well, if that is done I need to talk with my father. Excuse me." Bella said before gliding towards where her father would be. The Cullen's watched her leave with sadness, knowing she was still trying to ignore them.

"Do you think Lord Elrond will let her go?" Legolas ask Aragorn and Gandalf. Everyone else listened as well. Aragorn laughed.

"I may have only know her over a week but I do know she is not the type of women that listens to anyone or lets anyone tell her what to do. She'll be going and she will be a great asset." Aragorn said and Gandalf nodded before everyone went to do other things to prepare for this trip.

Bella found her father looking out the window in his office.

"Ada." she said and he turned to look at her.

"Isabella. I don't like the idea of you going on such a dangerous journey. I just got you back." he said. She sighed and went to wrap her arms around his waist.

**"_Oh Ada. I know you worry. And even though I have only been back a week I love you dearly. But, this is something I have to do. I was sent here for this, I am sure. I will not sit back and allow Sauron to ruin the world I have found happiness end. I will be fine and when this is over we will have lots of time to spend together. Eternity to be exact." _**Bella told him.

**"_I know. I cannot stop you from going. Just please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you after just getting you back. My children are all I have left in this world." _**he said kissing the top of her head.

"I promise." she said before leaving to change and practice her skills.

She worked with the Hobbits for a while along with Aragorn. To her surprise they picked up on it rather well. Bella saw off in the distance that Legolas, Boromir and her twin brothers were working with the Cullen's to get them ready to leave on their trip. She still hadn't talk to them since they arrived the day before and she didn't feel the need or want to talk to them any time soon. However, she knew them and they would corner her sooner or later.

"How did I do Lady Bella?" Sam ask her when they took a break. He was so worried he wouldn't be able to fight when the time came. She herself had not battle yet but she knew she wouldn't have a problem.

"You did great Sam. Just remember when the time comes anything can be used as a weapon. Hit them on the head with your frying pan if you have to, whatever it takes to keep yourself safe." she told him and he nodded.

"Very wise words she's telling you Sam." Aragorn said.

"Thanks Lady Bella." Sam said before going over to talk to Frodo.

"So Aragorn. What do you say? Spar with me?" Bella ask giving an innocent smile. He raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"What, you're not scared are you. Come on show me what you got old man." Bella told him and he laughed out loud before bowing in acceptance.

Bella grabbed her twin Elven blades her father had made for her and took a stance in front of Aragorn and his sword. With a nod from her Aragorn attacked swings his sword down on her, she blocked it easily with her blades and landed a kick to his stomach causing him to stumble back and glare at her. She just smiled and shrugged. He attacked again and again and she blocked each time and attacked back. All you could hear was metal hitting each other.

They hadn't noticed but they attracted quite a crowd. Everyone was watching them, even her father and the Cullen's. The Hobbits were cheering her on as they watch in awe as she moved fast blocking all his hits.

Finally after some time she darted behind him and put one of her knives to his throat.

"Do you give." she ask amused.

"Aye. I give." he conceded. She laughed and pulled away. He spun around and shook her hand, losing gracefully. She was startled by the clapping that was going on. She looked around and blushed a little that everyone had come to watch.

"Err." she said not sure what to say.

"That was great sis. You kick poor Aragorn's butt." Elladan one of the twins said laughing at her slight embracement. The Cullen's had watched in astonishment at her skills. She really was a different girl then they had known.

Bella just stuck her tongue out at her brothers before going with Arwen to change for supper.

Later that night Bella was sitting with Legolas in the gardens laying back on the grass and looking at the stars. He was telling her all about Mirkwood.

"It sounds beautiful there. I'd like to see it one day when this is all over." she told him smiling. He turn his head and smiled back.

"Then I'll take you one day." Legolas told her before she could answer they heard approaching.

"Bella." she heard the soft voice of Alice. Bella groaned and cursed in Elvish. _"Shit."_

**"_Are you ok?" _**Legolas ask her when the Vampires approached. He could tell they had history and that Bella had been avoiding them.

**"_Yeah I guess I better get this over with." _**Bella told him standing to face the approaching Cullen's.

"Bella, can we talk to you." Alice ask when they all got closer. Legolas still hadn't left yet. He wanted to make sure Bella was alright. He didn't have anything against the Vampires, but he didn't want to leave Bella with 7 people she obviously didn't want to talk to.

"If you must. What do you want? I think you made yourself pretty clear when you left me in Forks." Bella said in a cold voice.

"Bella, we left to protect you. That's all, not because we didn't care." Alice told her.

"Yeah little sis. We missed you. Even though your all kick ass and immortal now doesn't mean we don't still care." Emmett told her. She gave him a very small smile before it vanished.

"I lied when I said I didn't love you anymore and that you weren't good enough, I'll always love you. I just wanted you safe. But I know now that I'm not the one your meant for. I just want us to at least be friends if we can't be more." Edward told her.

"You know, if you had told me that instead of lying I wouldn't have been so mad. However, none of you had the right to decide anything about my welfare. You are not my parents nor able to tell me what to do. You are right Edward. It was not meant for us. It will take a long time to forgive you and gain friendship again, trust is hard to get back once it is broken. We are about to go on a dangerous journey. You need to focus on that and protecting Frodo and the Hobbits, not me. I can take care of myself. Just give me time and leave me be." Bella told them. They nodded and watched as she left with Legolas following her back inside. At least she would give them a chance in time but she was right they had a mission to focus on. Middle earth needed them all.

"Are you alright." Legolas ask her.

"Yes. I assume you want answers about what that was all about?" Bella ask him.

"Only if you want to tell me." he said. She looked at him for a moment and then motioned for him to follow her into her rooms. He did and they took a seat on the balcony. She told him about her time in her other life and everything that had happened with the Cullen's. He couldn't help but feel anger at that Vampire for breaking her heart.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, Bella." he told her.

"You're my friend of course I trust you." Bella replied and he smiled and nodded at her.

"I am glad you think of me as a friend. I do as well. And you are right. Some things happen for a reason. Maybe your failed relationship was a learning experience so you know what real love is when you find it." he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe your right." she said before they eventually said goodnight. Her dreams were filled with a blonde elf prince that was stealing her heart.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two months went by quickly as everyone prepared for the trip. The Cullen's had learned sword fighting very fast and were well equipped to fight if needed. Bella could tell they were excited about embarking on something they had only read about in books or seen in movies, something they consider fantasy. Emmett was almost giddy.

Bella and Legolas had formed a sold close friendship and were often seen talking or sparing together.

Bella was also close with the hobbits and Aragorn. Boromir talked to her but not as much and Gimli decided for an elf she was alright. The Cullen's had gained a friendly relationship with most of the fellowship as well but everyone was still skittish around them. Bella had slowly started talking to them again when everyone was together in a group or when they were training. Their friendship was not what it was in Forks but it was slowly getting there.

Edward still had deep love for Bella but he saw how happy she was when the Prince elf was around and he knew they were perfect for each other. He decided he would have to live with just being her friend and maybe there was still someone out there for him.

The Cullen's had decided that so far they really liked this new simpler world. Alice and Rosalie loved the elf fashion and the whole family like that they didn't have to hide who they were here. They were ready for this trip. Bella was worried that some of the Cullen's wouldn't like the fact that the next time they would be able to really shower or have private times with their mates would be so far away that it would start to get to them but so far they seemed ready face whatever was thrown at them.

The night before everyone was set to leave Lord Elrond threw a party for the fellowship. Even had animal blood brought in for the Cullen's.

"Tonight we celebrate the brave 17 individuals that will be embarking on the journey to destroy the one rings tomorrow. Please enjoy this last night of relaxation and may the Valar be with you." Lord Elrond said. Everyone cheered and drank to his toast before the eating and dancing started.

Bella was talking with Arwen, Alice, Rose and Esme off to the side when Legolas approached. He bowed to the ladies who bowed back.

"Lady Bella. May I have the honor in this dance." he ask. Bella blushed a little while the other girls urged her to accepted.

"I'd be honored." she replied before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Back in Forks she hated dancing, because she didn't know how. But being turned into an elf gave her grace like you wouldn't believe and now she could easily glide across the dance floor with the best of them.

She caught Edward watching from across the room and he looked almost happy for her, but slightly sad. Legolas spun her around the dance floor most of the night. They laughed and smiled at each other, just having a good time. She also danced with her father, brothers and Aragorn. All in all she had a great night. Legolas walked her to her room when the party was over and she went to rest with a large smile on her face.

The next morning was crazy. Bella packed her bag, changed into leggings and a turnic along with boots, braided her hair into one long braid, and strapped her bow and arrows and twin knives onto her back before joining her family for breakfast and tearful goodbyes.

"**_Stay safe my daughter. And come back to me." _**Elrond told her.

"**_I will Ada. I promise." _**she told him.

**_Will miss you little sister." _**the twins said at the same time. She laughed and hugged them tight.

"**_Keep yourself safe and keep an eye on Aragorn for me." _**Arwen said. She nodded and with a few more last minute hugs she made her way outside.

Everyone was there and ready all except Frodo and Gandalf. Sam was holding the rains for Bill the horse that was packed with all there things.

"So where just waiting on Frodo and Gandalf." Bella ask as she joined the group.

"Yes, they are coming now." Aragorn said nodding to the stairs. Everyone turned and watched as they came outside with Elrond who was seeing them off.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," Elrond said

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond said giving his farewell and goodbyes. Aragorn, Legolas and Bella all bowed. Elrond kissed and hugged Bella one more time before they started their trip.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said from the front of the line. Frodo walked forward.

"Mordor, is it left of right." Frodo ask the Wizard.

"Left." he said before they all started to leave the city of Rivendell and head left. Gandalf and Frodo in the front, Aragorn and Boromir behind them, the other hobbits next along with the horse. The Cullen's all walked together at the same pace as everyone else and Bella and Legolas pulled up the rear.

By the end of the first day they had covered as much ground as they could only being able to walk as fast as the little hobbits could. They found a spot to camp for the night.

"Nothing to big Sam" Aragorn said. "We do not need the firelight to bring unfriendly eyes." Sam sighed and nodded and began to cook food for everyone except the Vampires to eat. Bella, Legolas and the Vampires used there extra senses to keep watch to make sure they were not in danger. They had agreed that the Vampires would keep watch at all times since they didn't need to sleep and the others that did need rest would alternate to help with the watches. Tonight Bella and Legolas would also help with the watch, elves didn't need as much rest as the others did.

After they ate the food Sam cooked everyone sat around the fire making small talk or just resting.

"This is defiantly some of the most beautiful country we have ever seen." Carlisle said. They had been amazed at everything they saw today while traveling and couldn't wait to see more.

"what was it like where you came from." Pippin ask them.

"Nothing like this. There is still some beauty left but people have built so much and cut down so many trees that it's almost destroyed the world." Alice told them.

"That's so sad." Sam said and everyone nodded.

"Well I think it's time we got some rest." Aragorn told them. The ones that were sleeping went to their bed rolls and the others keeping watched took up post surrounding the others.

Bella was perched on a rock and was staring off into the night, scanning the trees for any danger. Every now and then she would test out her powers over earth again, making the breeze blow or causing rocks to float into the air. She was really good at controlling it now.

"You're getting really good." She heard Edward say from behind her. She turned her head a little to look at him.

"Thanks. Yeah I can control it now. It was weird at first but now I kind of like it. It could be really useful if we run into trouble." she said motioning for him to sit. She had slowly started allowing the Cullen's near her for brief talks.

"How have you been with everything since you came here." he ask her. She sighed and looked out into the night.

"It been great. I mean I found my family and became what I was meant to be. In our old world I never felt like I belong there, like something was missing. Now, I'm and immortal elf witch with senses like a Vampire and a family that I love more than anything. Even with the war going on I still couldn't be any happier." she explained. She could see Legolas watching them from where he was sitting not far away.

"I'm glad you're happy Bella. I always thought when we were in Forks that even though you said you were happy there was something missing. And I am sorry about how much I hurt you. I know I can never take that back and even though I know I can never have your love again I will always be here for you. I will always love you." he told her. Bella could see Legolas stiffen slightly but he stayed where he was.

"Edward, you have already apologize for that. I know I'm not as close to your family as I once was but I'm sure with time that will change. I will always care for you as well, you were my first real relationship, but it just wasn't meant to be. I think that we were meant to meet so that we would know what real love felt like when it came along and so we could be here to save Middle Earth. I think that we will both find our happiness in someone else and be able to remain friends." Bella replied back. He nodded in understanding and agreement.

"You're probably right. I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't have been so stupid and left. Would we still be in Forks happy?" he ask.

"I think that even if you hadn't have left we would still be here. I was meant to come back at this time that had nothing to do with you. And even if you hadn't left me I think we would have eventually realized we were better as friends." Bella said.

"You're so different here than you were before. But it's a good thing. Thanks for talking to me again." Edward said standing to go back to his post. She nodded her head and told him he was welcome. She looked over at caught Legolas' eye and gave him a small smile which he returned.

The rest of the night went by without talking or danger and soon they were waking everyone up to start there next day of travel.

"So what is our course exactly." Bella ask Gandalf during breakfast.

"We shall continue along the Misty Mountains, and with luck, the Gap of Rohan should be open." he replied. She nodded and strapped her knives to her back and waited for everyone to get ready.

"You know I still can't get over the fact that you can fight and with weapons at that." Emmett said from behind her. She looked at him and smirked.

"Are you afraid that I can kick your ass now Em." she ask him. She saw Rose give her a wink as his other family members laughed at his expression.

"In your dreams baby girl." Emmett said then walked off with Rose to help the Hobbits.

After that they were off again making their way towards the south passageway, hopping they passed by each day un noticed.

2 weeks into their travel they stopped to rest midday below the snow covered mountains of Caradhras and spread out on the rocks.

Merry and Pippin were working with Boromir on their sword work while Aragorn gave pointers.

"Move your feet." he yelled towards them. Frodo and Sam were watching as well and eating while the Cullen's alternated from watching to listening to Gandalf and Gimli. Bella and Legolas were standing on a rock together looking out towards the sky.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said. Bella heard Legolas snort and she elbowed him in the ribs to be nice. He just rolled his eyes smiling at her.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said.

"Why, What's wrong with Moria." Jasper ask him.

"Moria are the mines of the Dwarves. There are far scarier creatures under the ground than just Orks." Gandalf and they nodded.

Bella and Legolas caught site of something in the distance.

"Legolas do you see that." Bella ask. This drew everyone's attention.

"Aye, I see it." he said frowning his brow to see what it was.

"What is that?" Sam asked .

"It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said.

"No I don't think so." Carlisle said as the Cullen's stood on the rock near the elves to look with their sight as well.

"It's like a black mass moving quickly." Alice said.

"It's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir said as he stood from where Merry and Pippin had knocked him to the ground.

Legolas gasp before yelling. "Crebain from Dunland!" Bella too gasp. She had read about all the creatures in Middle earth. The Cullen's didn't know what they were but knew it was not good.

"HIDE." Aragorn yelled. Everyone moved fast. Putting out the fire and grabbing there stuff. The birds were close and everyone but Bella was hiding. She was grabbing the last bag that was forgot. She felt someone grab her and drag her under a large bush.

She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and looked up to see that Legolas had grabbed her and was holding her protectively against his body, laying slightly on top of her. She found she liked the way he held her. He looked down at her before they both looked upwards as the birds flew around in circles trying to find them. After a while they flew on.

Bella and Legolas stay under the bush for a moment.

"**_Are you alright." _**Legolas ask pushing hair out of her face. She nodded.

"**_Yeah. Thanks. I think it's safe now." _**she said as she saw everyone else getting up. He nodded and moved out from under the bush and held out a hand to help her, which she took. Everyone looked around to make sure everyone was ok while they dusted off their clothes.

"What the hell was that." Rosalie ask fixing her hair.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to take the Path of Caradhras." Gandalf said pointing to the snow covered mountain. Everyone stared at it in horror.

"Well, that looks like fun." Bella said sarcastically. Legolas chuckled at her. He found her very amusing. The Cullen's smiled at what she said. They remembered her hating the cold and wet back in Forks.

Everyone packed quickly and started making the climb up the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They continued until they reached a cave that was just big enough for them to sleep in. They had reached snow a few hours back and the hobbits were freezing. The Elves and Vampires were not affected by it and gave the others there spare blankets to help keep them warm.

"I'll tell you something. This walking on top of snow is great." Bella told Legolas as they stood outside of the cave while the others made a fire to get warm. She was walking in place on top of the snow to prove her point. Legolas laughed at her as did the Cullen's who were standing on top of the cave. They were going to keep watch by themselves tonight so the two elves could rest.

"That is pretty cool." Alice told her. Even they have to walk in the snow.

"Ha, something I can do that Vampires cant." Bella said sticking her tongue out at them. Emmett threw a large snowball at her fast. If she was human she wouldn't have seen it but since she was an elf it was no problem. She held out her hand and flicked her wrist and everyone watched as the snow ball turned around and smacked Emmett right in the face.

This cause a round of loud laughter.

"What's so funny out there." Merry ask them.

"Nothing Merry. Emmett tried to hit Bella with a snow ball and it back fired on him." Legolas told the hobbit who laughed and nodded.

"I'll get you back for that Bells." Emmett said wiping his face.

"Um hum." Bella said still giggling.

"We should go rest now." Legolas told her she nodded and they said good night to the Vampires and went to lay down in their bed rolls which happen to be next to each other. They fell into rest as soon as they laid down both of them very tired.

The next morning Bella woke to Emmett talking.

"Look at this shit. They sleep with their eyes open. It's freaky." he said and she knew he was talking about her and Legolas. Elves don't really sleep they just rest and with their eyes open.

"Emmett you have such a big mouth." Bella said as her eyes refocused to look up at his huge frame. Legolas too was now awake and sitting up.

"We don't sleep Emmett." Legolas said standing. Bella stood as well and rebraided her hair. The Cullen's looked at him funny.

"What do you mean you don't sleep." Edward ask.

"We rest. It's not the same as humans sleeping. We just go into a state of rest and our eyes stay open but unfocused." he explained. They still looked confused but nodded and stood round while everyone ate. Rose and Alice were standing there looking into a mirror fixing their hair.

"I'd kill for a shower right now." Rose said and Alice nodded. Bella laughed. She wondered how long it would take for them to say something like that.

"You're not the only one but it will be a while for that." Bella said as she finished her hair. Legolas looked at her before whispering where only the people with good hearing could hear.

"You don't look like you need one at all." he said and she blushed.

"um. Thanks." she said and glared when the Cullen's either laughed or giggled, she wished he would have spoke in Elvish so they didn't hear.

They continued on soon after that, trekking up the hill. The Hobbits where having a hard time and had to be helped several times. At one point Frodo had slipped and fell back down towards where Aragorn was walking in the back.

Everyone stopped and turned to watched as Aragorn helped him up and he searched for the ring that he had dropped when he fell. Then they saw Boromir pick it up and stare at it with longing.

"Boromir." Aragorn said but he ignored him reaching for the ring.

"The ring calls to him. We will need to watch him." Bella whispered to Legolas and the Cullen's. They all nodded.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said very softly.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said firmly and the man jumped slightly and lowered his hand as he looked at Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Boromir stepped forward and held out the chain to Frodo who took it quickly.

"As you wish," Boromir said. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair before turning and walking up the mountain. Frodo put the ring back on and everyone snapped out of there staring and continued on. Bella skipped around the Cullen's for a minute rubbing it in their faces that even though they were Vampires she could walk on snow. She still thought that was the coolest thing.

She got hit with several snow balls for her teasing and Legolas laughed at her and she walked forward to walk with the other girls and Gimli.

Legolas just watched her with a loving smile. He really had fallen for her but didn't want to move to fast.

"You care for her." Legolas heard someone say, turning his head he saw Edward had fell back to walk with him.

"Yes I do. Very much so." Legolas replied looking at him.

"I know you know of our past correct." Edward ask and Legolas nodded.

"I will always love her, even if we can only be friends now. Just promise me that when you decide to tell her, that you will never hurt her. I made that mistake already and I don't want to see her hurt like that again." Edward said very seriously.

"You have my word on my life that I will never, ever hurt her in any way." Legolas promised. Edward nodded in acceptance before walking off towards his family.

Legolas caught Aragorn's eye and rolled his eyes and the smirk on his face. He know of his feelings for Bella and loved to tease him about it.

Hours later they were walking on a narrow mountain cliff. Aragorn, Boromir, Esme and Rosalie were helping the Hobbits walk in the snow that was so deep in went past the Hobbits heads. Bella and Legolas walked on top of the snow ahead of everyone.

They stopped when they heard something.

"Hear that." Bella said and he nodded.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He shouted back to the group who stopped to listen.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. And everyone jumped when the mountain rocked under them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted. Gandalf walked towards the edge.

"No." Gandalf yelled and raised his staff. Bella stepped beside him but he shook his head.

"No Bella, don't help. I don't want Saruman or Sauron to know of your powers yet. The longer they stay secret the better." Gandalf yelled to her. She nodded and stepped back towards Legolas.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith! **_(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)_**" Gandalf chanted everyone watched to see what would happen.

Lightening stuck the top of the mountain that caused an avalanche. Everyone threw themselves against the side of the mountain. Legolas darted forward and grabbed Gandalf just as the snowed piled on top of everyone, burying them in deep.

Once the snow settled everyone started trying to bury themselves out. The Cullen's were out quickly and started digging in the snow to help the others. Legolas too was out of the snow fast and dug Gandalf out. Bella took the brunt of the snow along with some rocks and was having trouble getting out.

"Bella. Where's Bella." Legolas yelled looking around. Edward too look around frantic not seeing here. Bella could hear them yelling for her and she was getting pissed off at this stupid snow. So she closed her eyes and concentrated on the snow and blast it off her with her power. As soon as Legolas and Edward saw the saw move and Bella's hand in the air they ran over and both helped pull her up.

"Thanks." Bella told them before looking around at everyone half buried and shivering in the snow.

"I really still don't like snow very much." She said told Edward who chuckled at her as she forcefully brushed snow off her in anger.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled to Gandalf as the mountain rocked again under them. There was no way they could stay on it. It was too unstable.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted in reply.

"What's in Isengard." Jasper ask.

"Saruman lives there." Legolas told the Cullen's who nodded in understanding.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said and Bella looked at Legolas with wide eyes. They both knew what dangers lie there. Gandalf looked at everyone trying to decide.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said and everyone looked as they shivered violently. Rose and Esme held up Merry and Pippin trying not to touch them with their cold skin.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf said and everyone looked at Frodo who looked frighten by the attention.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo finally said. Gandalf looked worried but sighed.

"So be it." Gandalf replied. Bella and Legolas looked at each other with worried expressions before they followed the rest of the group back down the mountain towards the Mines of Moria.

Bella just hoped that they would make it out of the mines alright without coming across anything she had read about in her father's history books.

By night fall they had made it out of the snow and at the wall of Moria that was by a dark lake.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli said proudly when they saw it. Everyone started searching for the door that lead in but couldn't find it. Gandalf moved his hand across the wall in great concentration.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he tapped his axe on the stone looking along with Gandalf.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't' that surprise me?" Legolas asked and Gimli grumbled in reply. Bella again elbowed Legolas.

"Why do you keep doing that." he ask her as he rubbed his ribs.

"Because that was rude. Be nice he hasn't done anything to you." Bella told him. He opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Alice.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." she sang as she danced by to sit with Jasper. Legolas looked at her for a moment before snapping his mouth shut.

"Sorry." he told Bella.

"Um. Hum." Bella replied before walking over and sat next to Alice. Edward chuckled before clapping Legolas on the shoulder.

"She's a spit fire, my friend. It's best not to argue with head strong women." he said and Legolas laughed and nodded.

"Ithildin . . .," Gandalf said quietly with a small smile. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." Gandalf turned and raised his staff parting the clouds to allow the light of the moon to shine down upon them. Everyone gasp at his display of power and at the door that shined with light and had writing on the top.

"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf told everyone.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked him.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf said before he put his staff on the door. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" he exclaimed but nothing happened. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" he tried again but nothing.

He keep trying but got no response. Bella looked over and saw Aragorn letting Bill go and Sam saying goodbye to the horse he grew to love.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam who nodded sadly.

"Bye bye, Bill," Sam said and Rose went to put and arm around his shoulder. She had got attached to the Hobbits. It was her mothering side. Esme was the same way.

"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home," Aragorn told him then walked over towards Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks into the water. Bella say the water ripple and frowned.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn told him as he grabbed his hand that had another rock in it. He looked up wide eyed and dropped the rock nodding.

"Something's in that water." Bella whispered to Legolas and the Cullen's.

"Maybe it's just fish or something." Legolas said sitting next to her. She shrugged but didn't believe that.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf said before he sat down on a large rock.

"How should we get in." Pippin ask.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said angrily snapping at him. Pippin stumbled back and went to sit next to Merry and stayed quite as Gandalf thought it over. Everyone else got comfortable to wait as well.

"**_Bella, I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier." _**Legolas told her as they waited.

"**_Don't worry about. I'm not mad." _**She replied smiling at him.

Everyone sat in silence for several hours before Frodo stood and walked over towards the door.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he looked at Gandalf and everyone looked at him.

"Mellon," Gandalf, Legolas and Bella said and the doors opened.

"That god, someone has some brains." Bella said to Frodo who laughed and shook his head. Everyone else laughed as well as they started into the dark Mines.

"Soon, Master and Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli said with a large smile on his face. Bella wasn't listening she was staring at the corpse on the floor below her feet as was everyone else when Gandalf lit his staff. Several people gasp. The floor was lined with dead bodies of dwarves.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" Gimli exclaimed running over to one of the dead bodies.

"Goblins!" Legolas said in a disgusted tone after he ran over to a dead body and examined the arrow. He threw it on the ground and drew one of his arrows looking around. Several of the men drew their swords as well in alert.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. "Now get out of here, get out!" He said backing up. Everyone else slowly backed up until they heard yelling and screaming.

"Strider!" Sam yelled and everyone emptied out of the tomb in time to see Sam, Merry and Pippin get thrown into the wall by a large tentacle and Frodo was dangling in the air by another. Yelling "HELP."

"What is that." Rose yelled.

"A Watcher." Bella replied as she and Legolas started shooting arrows at it while Boromir, Aragorn and the Cullen men went into the water and started chopping at it. The Watcher rose up out of the water and opened his big mouth to eat Frodo when Boromir and Jasper cut the right tentacle and Frodo dropped into Aragorn's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted. And everyone but the elves ran in.

"Legolas, Bella!" Boromir shouted as he ran into the mines. Bella and Legolas shot one more arrow into the eyes of the watched and ran into the mines before the Watched tried to get in and collapsed the door in.

"Just a fish. Please." Bella said dryly rolling her eyes to Legolas who just shrugged and smiled at her.

Once the dust settled Gandalf lit his staff again and everyone made sure everyone else was ok.

"Well, this is freaking fabulous. Alice you didn't see that happening did you." Bella said looking at the door that was no more. Jasper used his gift to calm everyone down while they caught their breaths. Alice shock her head.

"No, my visions don't work the same here. Nothings certain and the creatures are almost impossible to see and Edward can't read most of them either. Whatever I have seen it was always only seconds before it happened. I think the evil of Sauron makes everything unpredictable." Alice explained and Bella nodded. It made since.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orks in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf told everyone and they followed him into the dark.

"You guys going to be ok." Bella ask the Cullen's. She didn't know how long ago they had fed.

"Yeah. We fed last night in shifts while we took watch." Carlisle told her and she nodded and went to walk beside Legolas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They traveled for what Bella thought was three and a half days before they came to a spot that had three passage ways to choose from.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he sat on a rock and thought of which way to go. Everyone else sat around as well waiting.

Bella sat against the wall and rubbed her face. She hated this place. It was dark and the air was dry. She missed the fresh air and scenery and she had a bad feeling.

"Lass, you alright." she heard Gimli say. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Gimli just ready to be out of here. I don't like not being able to see out and I have a bad feeling is all. " Bella told him. He nodded before sitting not far from her to keep an out on her. He wouldn't admit it but he had taken to her. Legolas and the Cullen's had heard there conversation and were worried about Bella. They all discreetly took seats near her just in case. She laid her head back and closed her eyes and listened to the Hobbits talk.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No," Merry said quickly and you could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I think we are," Pippin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking," Merry said. Pippin sighed and was quiet for a moment before he once again spoke.

"Merry…" he said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry," Pippin said and Merry just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Ah - it's that way," Gandalf said.

"He's remembered," Merry said as all of them stood and joined the wizard near the entrance way.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said before they began their journey down the stairs and through dark corridors.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gandalf paused. "Let me risk a little more light." As the glow from Gandalf's staff grew a great hall was lit with ceilings higher than any Bella or the Cullen's had ever seen before in her entire life.

"Holy shit." Bella gasp out and Legolas chuckled at her. She was different than any other women he ever met.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said.

Gimli spots light coming from a chamber as they walk on. He yells out and runs into the chamber."

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. He ran into the room followed by the others. As they made their way inside they all saw the bodies of dead dwarves and a few Orks laid across the floor and around a stone tomb. Gimli kneeled next to the tomb with tears in his eyes.

"No! Oh, no! No," he cried before he began to weep. Everyone else gasp at the site. Bella walked over to Gimli.

"I'm so sorry Gimli." she told him and he nodded but continued to cry so Bella went back to stand with the other.

Gandalf walked over to the tomb and read it.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said sadly. He saw a book on the floor and picked it up after handing his hat and staff to Pippin.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas said to Aragorn who nodded.

"I totally agree." Bella said as they watched Gandalf.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read from the book and no one said a thing, eyes wide all around.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone turned to see Pippin had knock a bucket and skeleton into a well and it was making loud banging noise as it fell down. As the clanging and crashing slowly came to a stop, the fellowship stood in silence and when nothing came they relaxed.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed the book shut and took his staff and hat from Pippin's hands.

Suddenly, drums were heard in the depths of the mine, followed by terrifying screams. Everyone gasp at the sound. Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and Frodo took out his sword to find it glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled as Boromir ran towards the door and looked out, nearly getting hit by two arrows. He quickly came back in and shut the door.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn said to the Hobbits as he and Legolas ran to Boromir to help him close the door. Legolas and Edward started throwing axes and spears to them to keep the door shut.

Gandalf tossed his hat on the floor and drew his sword as did the Hobbits and all the Cullen's as well as Boromir. Gimli stood on the tomb. Bella drew her bow and arrow along with Legolas and Aragorn and waited as the Orks started breaking down the door. Everyone stood in a line waiting for the action.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli exclaimed.

A hole formed in the door. Legolas fired an arrow striking an ork. Aragorn did the same followed shortly by Bella. They all hit their targets. The Orks screams continued as arrow after arrow was shot.

Finally the Orks broke down the door and poured in.

"Oh god." Esme gasp as she saw them. Bella had the same thought but continued to fire along with Legolas as everyone else engaged in battle.

So many Orks were coming in that Bella put away her bow, threw off her bag and unsheathed both her knives. She saw the Hobbits yell and run into battle and the Cullen's along with everyone else was slashing through the Orks.

Bella saw a group of Orcs coming towards her and she jumped in blocking hits and taking heads off the nasty creatures like it was nothing. One Ork got the better of her and she lost her knives before he had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"A she elf. You would make for a lot of fun." it said and Bella had to bite back bile in her throat at the nasty smell of its breath.

"Fuck you." she spat at it before kicking it in the stomach. He let go of her for a moment before coming back at her. She dove for her knives and rolled over to kill it before it cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Legolas with his bow pointed at the Ork he had just saved her from and a protective expression on his face. He smiled at him before standing and slashing through more Orks.

The door gave way and a large troll came running in with a chain around its neck and swing a club. It just missed Sam by inches if he hadn't dove out of the way. Legolas shot it as Gimli threw an axe, but it didn't effect it at all.

Bella finished off her Orcs before looking around. The Cullen's were fine holding their own and seem to be having fun. Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir were also fine as was Legolas who was trying to take down the Troll. The Hobbits on the other hand were in bad shape. They were up on the ledge fighting. Sam was hitting Orcs with his frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." she heard him say before hitting another. She ran quickly slice a few Orks on the way before jumping to the Ledge to help the Hobbits fight off the Orks. She didn't know where Frodo was but assumed someone else was watching him.

The sound of breaking rock caught her attention and she turned her eyes to see the troll swinging his heavy chain at Legolas, but the elf dodged every swing along with stabbing Orcs with his blades he took out at some point. The Hobbits for the moment were safe and she saw an Ork sneaking up behind Legolas who was focused on the Troll.

"Legolas." Bella ran at full speed along the Ledge before taking the head off the Ork just as it raised its sword to strike Legolas. He turned quickly and thanked her before the troll wrapped it's chain around the pole just missing both Bella and Legolas. Bella put her foot on the chain to keep it there. Legolas nodded to her and he ran up the chain like a type robe and onto the troll.

He shot an arrow in its head, the troll roared and broke free of the chain. Legolas jumped down before he got hit with the club.

Bella's attention was taken again by more Orks coming into the room. She jumped down and started killing them before they got very far. She heard more yelling and crashing metal but couldn't look.

"Frodo." she heard Aragorn say. She looked quickly to see the troll throw him up against the wall and knock him out. Carlisle ran over and check on him and Bella turned back to fighting.

"Frodo. No." Merry and Pippin yelled. Bella slashed her last ork and turned to look. Everyone had stopped and watched as the troll stabbed Frodo with a large spear. Frodo gasp and collapsed on the ground.

"No." Bella breathed. Thinking he was dead seemed to make everyone go crazy. Everyone tried taking out the Troll and the last few Orks. Bella saw Merry and Pippin jump on the troll stabbing it over and over as everyone but Aragorn who was still knocked out started stabbing where ever they could reached. Bella ran and slide under its legs just as Merry stabbed it again while Pippin was thrown to the floor. Bella stabbed under both his legs as Legolas shot an arrow in his mouth.

Bella slide out from under it and stood as it swayed on its feet before finally dying and falling with a large thump on the floor. The Cullen's quickly finished the last of the Orcs before everyone ran over to see Frodo.

Aragorn turned him over slowly and he gasp. Frodo groaned before opening his eyes and breathing quickly.

"He's alive!" Sam said looking at Gandalf.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he sat up and looked around.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said and Frodo looked at him." That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a small smile and Frodo opened his tunic to reveal a sparkling mithril shirt underneath.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said with amazement.

"Wow." Esme cried glad he wasn't hurt. Bella took the time to look around at the Cullen's. Even though they weren't hurt or tired you could tell they just fought for their lives. Emmett and Jasper were smiling. They probably had a blast.

The loud sound of approaching Orks in the distance met their ears once more and everyone looked worried.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. Bella grabbed her bag slinging it on and gripping her knives as everyone ran quickly out of the room and followed Gandalf.

They did not get far however when they were surrounded by Orks that licked their lips and hissed. Bella stood next to Legolas holding her knives waiting. Everyone else also had their weapons out as there was a stare off with the Orcs.

"There's to many." Jasper said.

"No shit. What made you think that." Emmett told him back.

"Now is not the time." Alice hissed to here arguing brother and husband. Before they could say anymore a low rumbling sound started along with roaring. The Orcs screamed and retreated in fear. Gimli cheered like it was them they feared. But everyone else was looking down the mines to a fiery glow that was growing brighter as it got close. Everyone was silent as they waited.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his voice shaking.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said and Bella gasp. Legolas' face that was normally controlled was wide eyed.

"A daemon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said and no one had to be told twice. Bella put away her knives, knowing they would be of no use and ran alongside Legolas as they all followed the wizard.

They ran into a door and Boromir almost fell to his death if Legolas hadn't caught him and pulled him back.

Aragorn stopped at the door and turned to Gandalf who was looking at the fire as was everyone else. The Cullen's eyes were wide as plates. There was no way they could fight that.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated and looked at Gandalf questionably.

"Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here." Gandalf yelled pushing him.

They continued down many steps towards the bridge until they came to a big gap in the way. Legolas and the Cullen's all jump at the same time, then turned to the others who were waiting. The fire demon getting closer.

"Gandalf!" Legolas shouted and the wizard jumped, being caught by the blond elf. The steps under the rest of them started to crack and Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jump just as the part he was standing on gave way. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle caught them as they landed.

Arrows started coming from the ledge as Orks had caught up with them. Legolas, Aragorn and Bella shot off arrow after arrow killing their targets.

"Bella." Legolas yelled. She put away her bow and grabbed onto Sam.

"Hold tight." she told him and he latched onto her waist. She jump as far as she could with the extra weight and Legolas caught them both as they landed.

Aragorn went to toss Gimli but he stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." he yelled before leaping over the gap. He didn't make it and Legolas had to reach out and grab his beard to save him.

"Not the beard." he yelled and Legolas pulled until he was save on the stairs.

Before Aragorn and Frodo could jump the stairs gave way some more and broke off forcing them to jump back to another set further away from them.

"Oh no." Alice gasp as they all looked up and saw the Belrog was very close and the roof was falling down. A big chunk hit the stairs behind Frodo and Aragorn leaving them standing on a small piece of concrete that started swaying.

Bella shot off more arrows trying to keep everyone safe as they watch the other two.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo. As they rocked back and forth trying to make it go forward for them. "Hang on! Lean forward. Steady." She heard again. She shot another arrow but there were too many and one arrow grazed her left upper arm. She cried out in pain as it sliced her arm open some and she started bleeding.

"Mother fucker." she hissed. Alice and Rose turned to see her hurt and yelled her name. She told them she was ok for now. She put her bow away since she wouldn't be able to use it until her arm was fixed and used her powers to defect any arrows that came there way.

The only problem with using her powers it is takes from her energy more than fighting does so she had to be careful.

Finally Aragorn and Frodo made it over and everyone turned to run down the stairs and across the bridge.

"Your hurt." Legolas said as he ran beside her.

"I'll be fine. It's just a small graze." she told him as they crossed the bridge. Everyone turned to watch as a huge, black, horned, fire demon made its self-known and stood before Gandalf on the bridge.

"Gandalf." Bella and Frodo yelled. They both took off back to help but was stopped. Boromir grabbed Frodo, While Legolas grabbed onto Bella and wrapped both arms around her waist to keep a hold on her.

"Let me go I can help. Gandalf." she yelled but Gandalf looked at her and shook his head.

"No Bella. Go." he told her and Legolas dragged her back towards the others.

"Let me go." she said again still struggling.

"No, Love. You cannot help." Legolas whispered in her ear as he held her to him.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf chanted and a ball on protection surrounded him as the Balrog tried to hit him with a sword.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed his staff on the bridge causing it to break and the demon to fall. Gandalf sighed before turning to join the others but before he could take a step a large whip came up and wrapped around his foot. He dropped both his staff and sword as he was pulled off the bridge and held to the edge.

"Gandalf. No." Frodo yelled tears pouring out his eyes. Bella struggled to get out of Legolas' grip to help but he was to strong and she was weak form her injury.

Everyone stopped as Gandalf looked at them before speaking.

"Fly, you fools." he said before letting go and falling to his death.

"No! No!" Frodo cried and Boromir picked him up and began to carry him from the mines. Orcs began to fire arrows on the group again. Legolas dragged Bella out, just as Boromir dragged out Frodo and everyone made their way out of the mine and onto a large rock in the open. Aragorn was the last to come out.

Boromir put Frodo down who walked off to cry alone and Boromir had to hold an angry Gimli back who tried to go back in the mines.

Sam sat down and put his face in his hands and cried as Rose hugged him, her face saddened.

Merry and Pippin cried together and Esme held them. She was also dry sobbing and Carlisle put and arm around her and spoke to her. Jasper held Alice as Edward and Emmett stood together there face pained.

Legolas finally put down Bella and she buried her face in his chest and cried. He stood there with a non-believing face as his eyes watered with un ushered tears and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, whispering in her ear.

Aragorn took charge quickly as everyone else was breaking down.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn called as he sheathed his sword. Legolas pulled away from Bella who had stopped crying and was just holding onto Legolas saying she should have helped over and over. He wiped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead before walking over to the Hobbits.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled his own grief clear in his voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn walked over to Sam and pulled Sam up.

"On your feet, Sam." Sam nodded his head sadly and Aragorn quickly searched for Frodo, when he didn't see him, he became alarmed.

"Frodo! Frodo!" He turned around and saw Frodo staring over the cliffs. Frodo looked at him with a blank face, full of tears before turning back again. Bella wiped her face and took a deep breath before anger took over her sadness. She adjusted her weapons and hissed.

"Shit." she cursed. She forgot about her arm which was now throbbing with pain. She looked down and saw her whole arm and sleeve was covered in blood.

Legolas, Aragorn, Edward and Carlisle came over when everyone heard her curse.

"Your hurt. Why didn't you say something." Aragorn ask looking at her arm.

"We were running for our lives that's why and it wasn't important." she snapped still pissed off. Aragorn looked at her shocked for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she noticed the wind picking up in her anger.

"It's fine just leave it." she said pulling her arm away.

"No. Let me at least wrap it until we get to Lothlorien. Then they can heal you quick." Legolas said his eyes pleading. She sighed and nodded and let him clean the wound and wrap it in a bandage Carlisle handed him.

When that was done she thanked him and walked away. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They all walked and ran in silence until they reached a creek. Aragorn let them stop to clean up a bit and rest for an hour. The woods of Lothlorien were not far away. Bella washed her face and fixed her hair back into a neat braid then waited for everyone to finish, she still hadn't talked to anyone since they left the Mines.

"**_Bella." _**Legolas said as he came up to where she stood. She looked at him and waited.

"**_Are you alright." _**He ask. He knew she was trying to control her emotions and was angry about what happened in the mines, but he couldn't stand her not talking to him.

"**_How can you even ask me that." _**Bella hissed at him.

"**_It's my fault. I could have helped him. Gandalf is dead because I didn't help. Why didn't you let me go so I could help me." _**Bella yelled in Elvish. Only Aragorn understood what she was saying but everyone else could tell whatever she was saying was not nice.

"**_It was not your fault, Bella. Gandalf told you not to help. It was his choice to stand up against the Belrog, not yours. I held you back because I couldn't lose you in there." _**Legolas told her.

"**_It would have been better for the Fellowship if I had died instead of Gandalf." _**Bella said before turning and walking away. Legolas gasp and went to go after her but Aragorn stopped him.

"**_Just let it go for now, my friend. She's upset and saying things in anger. Give her time to cool off. She blames herself." _**Aragorn told him. Legolas looked at him and then nodded as they all made their way to Lothlorien.

When they reached the woods Bella's anger deflated a little as she gazed at the beautiful elf woods of her grandmother.

They stopped running and slowly walked in. The Cullen's gazed around in shock and amazement at the trees that seemed to be dipped in magic.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli told the hobbits.

"Gimli, Are you trying to tell me something." Bella ask him dryly. He jumped a little forgetting what she was.

"No, no lass. I wasn't talking about you. Never." he backtracked and several people chuckled.

"Yes well, anyways. Here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said.

Bella and everyone stopped suddenly when there were hundreds of arrows pointed at them. Legolas had his out and pointed and the elf in front of him while everyone else raised their hands in surrender.

"Oh." Gimli said at the arrow in his face.

"_Welcome my grandchild. It is so good to have you back with us." _Bella heard a voice in her head. She knew who it was.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a tall broad shouldered, blonde haired elf said sarcastically stepping forward. Bella know this was the march warden of the woods, for her father had told her all about Lothlorien.

"**_Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."_** Aragorn took charge and said quickly.

Haldir looked around at everyone quickly. He paused the vampires for a moment then moved on. When he got to Bella who stood with Legolas he stopped and stared at her. She raised an eye brow to him asking him what and he adverted his eyes to Legolas who was openly glaring at him. Haldir looked back to Aragorn. Who was talking to him again in Elvish. Gimli grumbled.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli huffed as he looked at the tip of the arrow pointed at his face. Haldir looked at him.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told him. And started speaking with Aragorn again.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli complained when they continued to talk in Elvish. "Speak words we can all understand!" Jasper tried calming everyone as Haldir turned to glare at the Dwarf but his power was not effective there.

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir sneered.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" the Dwarf said then continued to say something in his own language that was obviously an insult, because Haldir and the others tensed and Aragorn turned to Gimli. Bella tried to move to calm Gimli but the stupid elf that was holding an arrow to her poked her in the side to not move. She turned and glared at him, only to see a cocky smirk on his face. He really didn't know who she was.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn told Gimli and Gimli just huffed.

Bella and the un known elf just keep glaring at each other until he poked her again harder. That did it, her anger was back full force. She breath in deeply closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and pinning him with a deadly glare.

"Dude, if you don't take that arrow out of my side and stop poking me with it, I will wipe that smirk off your face and you will find your arrow down your throat. I am so not in the mood for this shit." she growled at him. Everyone turned to look at her wide eye and Legolas pointed his arrow at said elf to protect Bella.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me that way." the elf ask her poking her again. She grabbed the end of the arrow and snapped it off and pointed the sharp end at his neck.

"My name if Isabella of Rivendell and I will be sure to tell my grandmother of the curtsy of her guard." Bella told him is an angry hiss. The elf's eyes were wide and stammered an apology before backing off. Legolas pulled her to him and pushed her behind him in a protective manner and turned to glare and Haldir.

Haldir looked at Bella for a moment before ordering his men to stand down.

"Lady Isabella, the missing daughter of Imladris. You are most welcome here." Haldir told her bowing his head. Before looking at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you, Hobbit. You can go no further." Haldir said.

Aragorn and Legolas went and argued with the head elf. Before he finally conceded.

"Come she is waiting." Haldir told everyone and turned to lead them to the city.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said as they finally saw the beautiful city. Bella looked on in awe and the Cullen's gasp at its beauty.

They were lead up many steps before finally coming to a stop. A man and women elf glided down the stairs surrounded by bright light. Several of their companions couldn't look at them for long but the others bowed in respect and waited.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 16 there are here, yet 17 there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked as he scanned their faces. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel let her eyes rest on each member and saw their sadness. She smiled at Bella before speaking.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said softly. "He has fallen in the shadows."

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel said to the dwarf who had bowed his head in shame.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel continued. She looked at Boromir for quite some time and he couldn't look at her, he was almost in tears.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said.

"Hope is never lost. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said in a soft dreamy voice. "Hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. Our city shall be your refuge for as long as possible and until your path is decided."

"Haldir will show the men and women where they may clean up and change. Bella I would like to speak with you after you have finished." Galadriel said and Bella nodded.

Haldir motioned for everyone to follow and show the men and women to separate talons that they could wash in and sent a healer in to heal Bella's arm.

"Ah, I feel so much better." Alice said after she was dressed in a elf gown and cleaned. Rose and Esme agreed and Bella just smiled.

"Bella. Are you alright." Alice ask her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said but no one bought that.

"You didn't sound fine when you were yelling at your boyfriend in Elvish or when you cursed that other elf in the woods." Rosalie said with her hands on her hips.

"My boyfriend?" Bella ask raising an eye brow.

"Yes. The sexy blonde prince that has been traveling with us and never leaving your side. That one." Alice said in a huff.

"Be that as it may he is not my boyfriend." Bella said.

"Not yet but he will be soon. You two obviously love each other and are too scared to admit it." Rosalie said crossing her arms. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Bella what happened in the mines was not your fault. You couldn't have saved him. Even I saw that. We would have lost you both." Alice said and Bella just nodded.

When they were done Haldir came back to the Talon to get Bella.

"Lady Isabella. Lady Galadriel would like to see you. I am to take you there." Haldir said and Bella nodded and said bye to Alice and the other two women. She walked beside Haldir in comfortable silence till he spoke.

"**_My lady I wanted to apologize for my guard. He should not have acted as such to a lady regardless of who they are." _**Haldir said.

"**_It's fine. Haldir. Don't worry. I was in a bad mood before that happened , so no worries." _**Bella told him and he nodded.

"**_Prince Legolas seems very protective of you." _**Haldir said as they continued to walk.

"**_Yes, I suppose he is." _**Bella said not giving any further answer.

They reached her grandmothers Talon and Bella went in thanking Haldir for bringing her here.

"**_Ah, Bella. It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you for so long." _**Galadriel said to her as she hugged Bella.

"**_It's good to see you too." _**Bella told her. They sat and had dinner together along with her husband.

"**_So tell me what is going on with you and the Vampire and you and the Prince. They both cared deeply for you." _**Galadriel ask her and Bella blushed a little.

"**_Well, Edward and I dated back in my old world but it didn't work out. When his family and him came here to help we decided it was best to remain friends. Legolas and I have gotten very close since we met, I think he is my mate." _**Bella said and her grandmother smiled.

"**_He is. I can see it. He doesn't want to rush things with you and you are worried you will be hurt again. You need to face your fears so you don't miss out on happiness. He will never hurt you and will love you like you wouldn't believe." _**Galadriel told her and Bella nodded.

"**_And don't worry about Edward. He will be a great friend to you and he will be happy you are happy, even if he always loves you. But there is someone out there for him, he just needs to find them." _**Galadriel told her.

"**_Now, you have had a long and trying day and the Fellowship is worried about you. Get some rest we will talk more while you are here." _**Galadriel said and called for Haldir to take her to the Fellowship. She hugged her grandmother and let Haldir lead her to her friends.

She walked with Haldir to the camp and she could here everyone talking as they got ready for bed. The Elf's were sing for Gandalf and their voices carried in the wind.

"The singing is beautiful." She heard Esme say.

"It's a lament for Gandalf," Legolas told them softly as he carried water from the spring.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked and Legolas sighed then looked at Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said with sadness in his voice. They came up on them by this time and everyone turned to look at her. She got smiles from just about everyone. Haldir bowed to here before leaving. Bella looked at Legolas and saw his eyes narrowed at the march warden. Bella rolled her eyes at him before going to sit where her stuff was, under the tree. Galadriel had offered her a Talon of her own since she was royalty but just like Legolas-who got the same offer-she turned it down to stay with the Fellowship. She was no better than any of them during this journey.

"Would you like something to eat lady Bella." Sam ask her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No thank you Sam. I already had something." she said and he nodded and gave the rest to the others to eat.

"**_How are you feeling my sister." _**Bella heard Aragorn say. She smiled at him.

"**_You think of me as your sister." _**Bella ask him and he nodded.

"**_Of course. You're like my little sister I never had. Now, I ask again how are you. You were very upset the last time I saw you. Gave the Elf guards quite a scare." _**Aragorn said and Bella laughed.

"**_I'm better now. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I still think I should have done something to save him." _**Bella told him.

"**_Then you could have lost your life with him or instead of him. Gandalf would not have wanted that." _**Aragorn told her.

"**_His life would have been more important than mine to this fellowship, Aragorn and you know that." _**Bella told him. She saw Legolas stiffen and Aragorn shook his head.

"**_That's not true. You are very important and powerful. You help the Fellowship. If you were to die there are several people here that wouldn't want to continue without you here." _**Aragorn told her.

"**_Thanks Aragorn." _**She told him. He kissed her head before going over to talk to Boromir who was sitting alone, sulking.

Bella sighed and stood up and went for a walk. She just needed to clear her thoughts. She ended up near a lake and sat on a large rock and let her feet dangle in the cool water. She sat there in peaceful silence for a long time.

"**_It's very beautiful here, is it not." _**Legolas said from behind her. He had followed her on her walk and just stood by the trees and watched her. She turned her head to look at him. He was beautiful. His hair was long and shined in the moon light. He looked good in his silver Talon that made his deep blue eyes pop.

"**_Yes, it is. Please. Join me." _**Bella said patting the rock next to her. He quickly sat next to her and looked out over the water.

"**_You look beautiful by the way." _**Legolas told her after a while. She looked at him and smiled.

"**_Thank you. You look very good as well." _**Bella said and Legolas smirked at her blush.

"**_Are you still mad at me." _**Legolas ask her.

"**_I was never mad at you Legolas. I was mad at myself about what happened to Gandalf." _**Bella said. Legolas reached over and took her hand into his. Bella felt sparks fly from his hand into hers. She looked up and saw him staring at her intently.

"**_Bella, none of that was your fault. Please understand that, my heart aches when you say your life is not as important as another. Because it is very important. I would die if something happened to you." _**He told her. Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"**_What are you saying Legolas." _**She ask him. He took a deep breath before replying.

"**_I am saying that ever since I saw you in Rivendell, I have fallen for you. I know you are my other half. I have kept things as just friends between us because I didn't want to rush you into anything. But Bella, I am in love with you and not just as a friend. Do you feel that way about me at all." _**Legolas ask her.

"**_Yes, I do. Ever since Rivendell as well. I just. I've been hurt before and I'm afraid of being hurt again." _**Bella said.

"**_You mean the Vampire, right." _**Legolas ask her and she nodded biting her lip.

"**_Bella, I will never, ever hurt you in anyway. I promise this on my life. If you will give your heart a second chance I will not let you down. I wish to bind myself to you whenever you're ready and make you happy for eternity." _**Legolas told her. She felt tears fall down her cheek and Legolas reach up and wipe them away.

"**_Alright. I'll give you a chance, because I love you too. Just please don't ever, lie to me, leave me or hurt me in anyway. And please don't tell me what to do." _**Bella told him. He laughed a little and nodded.

"**_You have my promise." _**Legolas told her. They stared into each other's eyes until slowly they closed the distance. Legolas put a hand into her hair and pulled her forward and touch his lips to hers lightly.

This time they both felt the sparks that heated up their body. Bella put a hand into his hair and deepened the kiss. Before they knew it tongues where dueling with each other and both were panting and trying to suppress moans that wanted to escape. This was by far the best kiss Bella had ever had.

Legolas pulled back and rested his forehead against hers to try and catch his breath. He couldn't think straight when her lips where on his. He was afraid he would move to fast and lose control, he wanted her to be ready when they bonded. Once he caught his breath he placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away, stroking her cheek.

"**_We should get back. We both need rest." _**He told her and she nodded letting him pull her to her feet. He intertwined his hands with hers and walked her back to the camp. When they got their everyone was asleep, except the Cullen's who had went hunting with permission from Galadriel.

Bella pulled Legolas over towards where there stuff was. There bedding was near each other like it always was but this time Bella moved hers right up against his. He just watched her without saying anything. Then she pulled him down and when he got comfortable she laid her head on his chest.

"**_Is this ok." _**Bella ask him. He swallowed quickly and then wrapped both arms around her and buried his face into her hair. He was very comfortable having her sleep in his arms.

"**_It's perfect." _**he said and they both fell into rest, dreaming of each other.

When the Cullen's came back just before morning they smiled at the sight of the two Elves curled up together.

"They really are good for each other." Rosalie said.

"Yes they are. I am happy for them. Bella deserves the best and Legolas can give her that." Edward said. Carlisle smiled at his son before they took their seats to wait for everyone to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They stayed in Lothlorien for several days allowing everyone to be well fed and rested before they had to continue on with their journey. Bella had noticed that Frodo had become more distant after the first night there and wondered what that meant, but she didn't bother him with it. Bella and Legolas were hardly apart and always taking walks or cuddling under the moon.

Haldir had been surprised when he stumbled upon them one night before their departure kissing under a tree. Bella had blushed a pretty shape of red and left the men standing there to talk, while she went back to camp to pack her things to leave the next day.

"**_I did not mean to embarrasses her. I didn't know anyone was out here." _**Haldir told the Prince. Haldir had taken a liking to Bella but when he found out she was in love with Legolas he was just happy to have her as a friend.

"**_Do you have feelings for Bella, Haldir." _**Legolas ask. He had noticed the march warden's stares and wanted to know.

"**_I will not deny that I was captivated by her beauty when we first met and her skills when I watched her spar with the Vampires were impressive. However, I know she only has eyes for you and I respect that. I am glad I can count her as a friend. Just make sure you take care of her." _**Haldir told him. Legolas nodded.

"**_I will. You do not have to worry about that." _**Legolas said. Haldir gave a nod before walking off and Legolas went to Bella and helped finish packing there things.

The next day everyone was packed and ready to go. They all stood by the river where Galadriel had let them take several boats to help them along. She also had gifts for them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said as the elves wrapped the cloaks around the fellowships' shoulders and pinned them with the leave broach of Lothlorien.

Bella laughed at Alice's giddy face about getting what she considered rare fashion items.

Galadriel also gave everyone different gifts to help them along the way. For Bella she gave two necklaces with an Elven start symbol.

"_Wear one yourself and give the other to your soul mate you trust with your life. The Necklace will alert the wearers if the other is in danger." _Galadriel told her in her mind as she placed them in her hand. Bella smiled and hugged her in thanks before going to the boat. She was riding with Legolas and Gimli. She slipped on one of the necklaces and when her and Legolas were alone in the boat waiting for Gimli and the others to get there gifts she handed the other necklace to him.

"**Galadriel gave these to me. Do you know what they are." **Bella ask him and he nodded.

"**Yes. Elven true love necklaces. It helps you keep the one you love safe by knowing if there ever danger. You're giving the other to me?" **He ask and she nodded.

"**_Yes. You are my love and I want you to have it. If you'll accept." _**She told him. He smiled and slipped it on under his clothes before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"**_I'd be honored to wear it."_** he said.

When everyone was ready they set off down the long river.

Legolas rowed the boat and Bella used her senses to scan the trees. She stayed that way for hours. She just knew something was out there and following fast.

"**_Something's out there." _**Bella told Legolas.

"**_I know. I have sensed it as well." _**he said looking into the trees.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," Aragorn said as they came upon the statues of the kings. Everyone looked in awe but no one more than Aragorn and Boromir.

"It's so amazing." Alice said from her boat. Bella smiled at her. The Cullen's really loved everything they saw so far and she felt the same.

Soon they docked there boats just before the waterfall to wait for nightfall before crossing the river.

"**_meleth nîn (my love)." _**Legolas said as he held out his hand to help her out of the boat. She smiled at him and took his hand before she helped the others unload their things.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said as everyone settled down and Sam started cooking. Bella was standing on a rock looking out through the trees.

"Are you ok." she heard Edward ask beside her.

"I think so. Legolas and I sensed something following us, I just don't know how close they are." Bella told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, we have sensed it as well. Don't worry I'm sure we will be fine." He told her.

"Let's hope." Bella said not taking her eyes off the trees.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed from where he sat and Pippin looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli finished and everyone was tense. Rosalie and Alice wrinkled there noise in disgust.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said and Gimli huffed.

"Recover my . . .Ha. Don't listen to him Master Hobbit." Gimli said agitated.

"We should leave now," Legolas said and Bella turned to look at him talking with Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn told him.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas said and Bella agreed with him.

"We should have time," he said absently. "An hour to let the others rest, they do not have your stamina." Aragorn told him. Before anyone could reply Merry caught there attention.

"Where's Frodo?" came Merry's voice and everyone looked around frantic but saw no sigh of him.

"Shit." Bella hissed out. They had lost the ring bearer. She looked around and saw Boromir was gone too.

"Boromir is gone, too." Bella called out and Aragorn looked over towards Boromir's empty place.

"We must find them. Split up and look." Aragorn called and everyone did. Sam went running through the woods yelling for Frodo as did the other hobbits. Legolas gabbed Bella's hand and together with Gimli they searched the forest. Aragorn and the Cullen's went another direction. All searching for their two missing comrades.

Soon after searching for a while they heard the sounds of swords swing and ran towards that sound. They come upon Aragorn fighting a huge group of Urak kai. They looked like super Orks in Bella's opinion.. Legolas saved Aragorn by firing an arrow into one that was about to kill him.

Bella took out her knives and they joined Aragorn in battle. They were soon joined by all the Cullen's as the Uruks keep pouring in. Soon they were slashing and fighting just as they had back in the mines, until they heard a horn blow.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas yelled.

"Boromir." Aragorn yelled back slashing Uruks to go help his fellow man. The rest tried to follow but keep getting stopped by Uruks in their path and had to stop to fight.

"NO." Bella heard Alice yelled and turned to see her coming out of a vision as Jasper kept her safe.

"Alice what did you see." Bella yelled.

"Merry and Pippin. These bastards take them and kill Boromir." she yelled back getting back into battle.

"Shit." Bella spat trying to think of a way to stop that from happening, but there were so many Uruks no one could get through. All they could do was fight their way there and hope Aragorn is able to save their friends.

They finally arrived at the scene only to find Aragorn kneeling over a dying Boromir and dead Uruks laying everywhere.

"No." Rosalie breathed out looking at the scene.

"They…they took the little ones." Boromir said and Aragorn shook his head.

"Be Still." he said and Carlisle went over to try and help.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo." Boromir ask.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn told him and Boromir sighed.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir said. Bella wipe the tear out of her eye that wanted to fall.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said and Boromir nodded.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir cried and Aragorn shook his head quickly.

"No, Boromir you fought Bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn told him and Carlisle moved to take the arrows out but was stopped.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin." Boromir said tears in his eyes. Carlisle sighed and stood and shook his head to the others.

"I do not know what strength is in my body, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall. Nor our people." Aragorn promised.

"Our People? Our People." Boromir said proudly reaching for his sword. Aragorn gave it to him and Boromir held it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother…my captain…my king." Boromir said slowly before drawing his last breath as life left him. Legolas pulled Bella to his chest and held her there as she silently cried. Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Boromir's head.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." he said before standing back up.

"We need to give him a proper burial. We cannot leave him here among the enemy." Aragorn said and everyone nodded.

Emmett walked forward silently and picked up Boromir and carried him back to the boats with everyone following. Once there Aragorn put him in the boat, with his sword and sent it down the river along with a prayer.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas said as he pushed the boat into the water. Everyone looked towards Aragorn who didn't move. Legolas frowned.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas ask him.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said. The Cullen's looked defeated and everyone else felt the same.

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed," Gimli said and Aragorn moved to stand before Legolas and Gimli and put a hand on their shoulders. He nodded to everyone else.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left," Aragorn said, then walked over and grabbed his knife. Bella grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder and made sure she had her weapons.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some ork!" Aragorn said determinedly before he turned and ran into the trees. Everyone looked at each other and Emmett and Jasper took off after him excited as did the other Cullen's.

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed before he followed Aragorn. Legolas looked at Bella who laughed before they took ran off after the others to save the two missing Hobbits.

They ran none stop for days trying not to lose the trail or the Uruks. Pour Gimli was having a hard time keeping up but he managed.

Aragorn stopped at one point and laid his head on a rock.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn called over his shoulder as he took off in a run again.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called behind him. Bella chuckled when Gimli huffed. The Vampires kept there running to a level that matched the Elves. They found that the Elves were only slightly slower than them and they didn't want to leave anyone behind.

"Keep up Gimli," Bella called. "We are gaining on them!"

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Gimli yelled and Bella laughed again.

They stopped when Aragorn kneeled down to pick something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said has he held up one of the green cloak pins from Lothlorien.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said looking at the leaf.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn said and took off again.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called and then took off once again.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli yelled. Alice laughed at him as she ran beside her husband.

The party paused at the top of a hill and looked out over the rocky terrain.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn said. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn yelled as he and Bella, along with the Cullen's looked out over the plains.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called over his shoulder.

"Saruman." Aragorn hissed as he took off again.

"That damn Wizard. I'd love to kick his ass." Bella said and the Cullen's nodded and followed Aragorn again. The Cullen's marveled at the scenery of Rohan just as they did everywhere else they go.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said quietly to himself and Bella laughed again.

"Would you like me to carry you Master Gimli." Alice ask and Gimli snorted.

"No thank you lass. I can keep up with the best of them." he told her and she nodded.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said and Bella nodded.

Aragorn let them rest for a few hours when night fell and Bella was grateful to be able to just catch her breath. They didn't stay for long before they were up again and running. When the sun rose they noticed it was red.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas whispered absently as they gazed at it.

It was nearly midday when they heard horses approach. They hid behind a large rock and watched as hundreds of Rohan riders rode by. Aragorn walked out in the open with everyone right behind and yelled to the riders.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled. All the riders turned quickly before surrounding them with spears pointed at their faces.

"Great job. Aragorn." Bella whispered as she raised her hands in surrender.

"What business does an a man, two elves, a Dwarf and 7 Vampires have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the man said heatedly. Bella wondered how he knew what the Cullen's were but when she looked over she could tell they were sparkling very brightly.

"Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said and Bella rolled her eyes. The man got off his horse and stood in front of Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man said with a sneer and as fast as lightning Legolas had an arrow drawn and pointed at the tall man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said. And every spear was pointed at him. Bella glared at the man who was staring openly at her from his horse behind his leader. He winked at her and she gasp. Aragorn touched Legolas' arm to make him lower his bow before turning back to the leader.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin; Isabella of Rivendell, Legolas of the Woodland realm and The Cullen family." Aragorn said and the man looked to him. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." The man took a step back and sighed taking off his helmet.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the man said. "Not even his own kin. I am Eomer. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The man said Glaring at them. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and he saw and stared at her.

"We are no spies. We tracked a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive," Aragorn said and the man looked to him again.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the man said and Alice gasp.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly and Éomer shook his head, slightly confused.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn said and the man shook his head again.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said and pointed to a tower of smoke billowing into the air.

"Dead?" Gimli asked his grief evident in his voice and the man nodded his head.

"No." Esme crocked in sadness.

"I am sorry," the man Eomer said as he saw the sadness in their eyes.

"If you want to come with us I'm sure we can find use for you. Especially a pretty little she-elf like yourself." the man on the horse that was ogling Bella said. Bella snapped hear head to look at him. The Cullen's growled and Legolas put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, glaring.

Eomer told him off for talking to a lady like that. But Bella was pissed. She looked to the sky and conjured a large gust of wind. With a flick of her wrist the man was thrown off his horse and onto his ass. His comrades laughed at him, while Eomer looked back at Bella.

"You're not an ordinary She-elf are you." he ask and she shook her head.

"Are you a wizard too." he ask.

"Um, I'm an elf-witch. So I guess that is kind of the same." she said and the man nodded. He whistled and two horses came running up.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. It's all we can spare.," Eomer said and handed one to Aragorn and the other to Legolas before getting back on his own horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he told them before he looked to his men. "We ride north!" he shouted and the horsemen left them.

"Men." Bella scoffed before looking at Aragorn.

"so two horses and 11 people. What now." Bella ask him. He opened his mouth to answer but Edward but him off.

"We can run alongside the horses with no problem. So you 4 can double up." he said and Aragorn nodded and climbed onto his horse and helped Gimli up behind him. Legolas climbed on the other and held his hand out to Bella, she took it and Edward helped her on to sit in front of Legolas, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

They rode off towards the smoke with the Cullen's running alongside them. When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. A pile of burning Uruks and no sign of the Hobbits.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they got there they dismounted there horses and Gimli went over to the burning pile and started shifting through the dead bodies. Aragorn screamed and kicked a helmet in anger and everyone else just looked around looking for hope of any kind that they were still alive.

Suddenly, Aragorn spotted a trail on the ground and stood up quickly.

"A hobbit lay her. Their hands were bound." He followed the trail a little further and found the cut rope beneath the grass everyone following him. "Their binds were cut." He stood and began to run. "Their tracks lead away from the battle and straight into Fangorn forest." He stopped has did everyone else looking into the dark forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as he looked at the ancient trees.

"What wrong with the forest." Rosalie ask.

"It's told that the Ents live there. Moving and talking trees. They say the forest is evil." Gimli told them and the Cullen's eyes widen at the thought of talking and moving trees.

"This place gets weirder and weirder." Emmett mumbled.

"Well regardless of what drove them there, we are going to have to follow. The horses will have to stay." Bella said running to the horse and grabbing her bag, slings it over her shoulder and returned to the others. Aragorn nodded to her.

"Let's go find our friends." he replied and lead the group through the forest.

They followed the tracks into the forest for several hours before Gimli spotted a dark substance on a leaf. He touched some with his finger and brought it to his mouth tasting it, then he spit it out.

"Argh! Ork blood!" he shouted.

Suddenly moans and creaking noises were heard. Gimli raised his ax and Legolas stiffened as did the others.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said. "This forest is full of memory," he paused and his eyes widened, "and anger." Everyone looked wide eyed at Gimli.

"Gimli, lower your axe." Bella told him. Gimli looked at her then slowly lower his axe and the moans stopped.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas told Gimli.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked and everyone chuckled.

Legolas stood still and was listening for something.

**_"Aragorn, Something is out there"_** Legolas told him.

**_"What is it"_** Aragorn asked as he walked over to Legolas.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas said and everyone was on alert. Legolas reached for his bow as did Bella while the others held onto their weapons, standing very still.

"We must be quick. Do not listen to him speak or he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he drew his sword, everyone else followed his lead, listening to the footsteps approach.

"Now." Aragorn yelled and everyone spun around. Bella and Legolas fired arrows as Gimli threw an axe. The wizard that was bathed in bright white light deflected them all. Aragorn and the Cullen's hissed in pain as their swords heated up and they were forced to drop them and stare at the light, even the Vampires couldn't see who it was.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard ask.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard replied and Bella snorted.

"No it doesn't. If you've done anything to them.." Bella warned taking a step forward but Legolas put and arm around her to stop her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said loudly. The light dimmed slowly and everyone gasp. Bella wiggled out of Legolas' arms and ran full speed at the Wizard.

"GANDALF." she yelled throwing herself into his arms. He laughed as he caught her and hugged her back while everyone else stood dumbfounded.

It cannot be," Aragorn said looking at their friend they all thought dead.

"I'm so sorry. I should have tried to save you." Bella cried. Gandalf released her and looked at her.

"No my dear. You could not have. It was not meant to be. I had to fall to become what I am now. Stop blaming yourself. I knew it was meant to happen." Gandalf told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes before hitting Gandalf hard in the arm. He gasp and looked at her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, or I swear I'll show you some magic." Bella told him and he nodded a little frightened.

"Still a spit fire I see." Gandalf told her and everyone laughed. Bella went back to stand with everyone else.

"Forgive me," Legolas said kneeling. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gandalf looked at the elf then back at Bella.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said. He looked at everyone and smiled.

"And how are my friendly Vampires fairing." he ask them.

"We are well Sir." Edward told him and he nodded.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed still not believing his eyes.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said smiling.

"Gandalf?" the wizard questioned slightly confused before recognition shined in his blue eyes. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gimli chuckled.

"Gandalf," he said softly. Bella saw the Cullen women clutching their Husbands in happiness.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said seriously and everyone listened.

"Come we must move." He said and turned to lead them through the woods.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf said as they neared the edge.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"What's Edoras?" Alice ask.

"How of the King of Rohan." Aragorn told her and she nodded.

"What about the Hobbits." Rose ask Gandalf. He looked at her and smiled.

"They are safe with an Ent friend of mine." Gandalf said and she nodded sighing with relief.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going  
to wake up ... and find that they are strong," Gandalf said.

"You have not changed, my friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said chuckling as did everyone else.

They came to the edge of the forest and Gandalf whistled. A beautiful white horse appeared running towards them with several other horses, plus the two Rohan horse they already had.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said quietly as the horse stepped up to Gandalf. Everyone looked on in awe at the horse.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said with a smile as he ran his hand down Shadowfax's face.

"He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers. And he brought friends for everyone. We will have to double up to ride." He said as he mounted his horse.

"We could just run." Edward said and Gandalf shook his head.

"No, People can tell you are Vampires by looking at you. But to keep tradition and not scare those who still are afraid you need to seem as normal as possible, until they can trust you as we do." Gandalf said and The Cullen's nodded.

Bella got on the horse with Legolas again as did Aragorn and Gimli. The Cullen's pair up with their mates and Edward got the last horse for himself. To Bella's surprise the horses took to the Cullen's well and to their surprise too, for animals normally shied away.

They rode hard until night fall. Bella listened to Alice whoop and laugh at the thrill of riding a horse. They stopped and made camp and the Cullen's hunted before coming back to take watch.

"I'll tell you what. The animals here taste a hell of a lot better than the ones back home." Emmett said when they came back and sat by the fire with everyone else. Bella laughed at him.

"I don't think I ever ask. But why do you drink from animals and not humans." Aragorn ask them.

"We don't want to hurt humans. We don't want to be monsters. We did not chose this life and we wanted to make the best of it." Carlisle told them.

"That's very honorable." Aragorn said and the Cullen's smiled at him.

"Did you know that when Vampires use to live here long, long ago before they left for a different world, that some people believed that those who were turned and not killed where meant to be Vampires. That it was their destiny. You may not have wanted it or like it but there is a reason, a greater design for everything." Gandalf told them. The Cullen's looked at him thoughtfully.

"At least that was what Wizards were taught." Gandalf finished.

"Elves too." Legolas told them.

"We never thought of it like that." Carlisle said and everyone went back to making small talk before they went to sleep with the Cullen's watching.

They rode all day and finally, the city of Edoras came into view. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here, the mind of the king has been poisoned. We must release him from his hold," Gandalf said as he urged Shadowfax. Everyone nodded and followed then into the city.

The feel of the city was depressing to say the least. Edward and Jasper had to block out the thoughts and feelings of the people as they past. For it was not pleasant.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled and everyone silently agreed.

They got off their horses and made their way up the stairs to be stopped by guards. They eyed the Cullen's for a moment and decided that if they traveled with a Wizard, Elves and man then they must be ok.

"We cannot allow you to meet with the king so armed Gandalf Greyham by order of Grima Wormtounge," a guard stated, sneering at the name of Grima. Edward could hear that they didn't like him very much. Whoever he was. Gandalf nodded and handed his sword and everyone followed. Bella took off her bow and arrows as well as her knives and handed them to the guard.

"My father gave me these knives and they mean the world to me. Make sure nothing happens to them." Bella told him forcefully.

"I promise my lady." he said and she nodded and handed them over.

"Your staff," the guard said motioning towards it.

"Hum. Oh, you would not deprive an old man of his walking stick?" he asked as he acted old and unable to walk without it. The guard nodded and led them into the hall but not before Gandalf looked at Aragorn and winked taking Legolas' arm for balance. Bella bit her lip to not laugh as they all went inside.

They were led into the hall, Legolas still helping Gandalf walk inside. Everyone could see the king on his thrown and he looked to be near death, there was an ugly man with dark hair sitting with him.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe," the man with dark hair said and it took them all of two seconds to realize that he was Grima Wormtounge. However, he did not know that under the grey cloak Gandalf wore, was a powerful white wizard.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as Legolas let go of his arm and he walked a few steps ahead of the group. Everyone else stayed close to him, well aware of the eyes of the guards on them.

"He's not welcome," Grima hissed to the king.

Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Theoden asked his voice slow, sluggish and struggling.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said as he stood and walked to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said before he raised his staff and held it against the sniveling man. Grima cowered back and shook.

"His staff!" Grima hissed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards started to come after Gandalf but the others took care of them as Gandalf made his way to the king. The men went for the women first thinking they would be easy to beat. However, the Vampire woman and Bella quickly had them on their knees. Grima tried to run but Bella dropped to the floor and tripped him while Gimli stood on his chest.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Gimli hissed.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf said as he held his hand out and closed his eyes. However, his limited magic spell had no effect on Theoden who started to laugh menacingly at him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Theoden said. Gandalf threw off his grey cloak and everyone was blinded by white light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said and raised his staff. Aragorn stopped a blonde woman in a white dress from rushing forward to the king.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," came Saruman's full voice from Théoden's lips. Gandalf moved his staff closer and Theoden fell back more in his throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf said and charged forward striking a rising Theoden on the forehead with his staff. Theoden fell back limply before he swayed in his chair. Gandalf sighed heavily and stepped down from the steps. The woman escaped Aragorn's grasp and rushed forward to the king, bracing him and stopping him from falling forward. Slowly the aged and sickly pallor left the King's face and his older, but youthful face was once again his own. The woman smiled at him with tears in her eyes. The kind smiled at her.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," Theoden said with a smile, his voice weak, but his own. His blue eyes left the woman before him and swept across his hall to rest on Gandalf with confusion. "Gandalf?" The wizard smiled at him and bowed his head.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and Theoden took a deep breath as he slowly stood and looked about his hall. His eyes landed on Gandalf's company widen slightly at the Vampires and the She-elf. But when he saw they had helped and kick the guard's ass he bowed his head in respect and they bowed back.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden whispered flexing his fingers.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said and the man that had stopped them at the door stepped forward with the large blade of the Rohan king. Theoden slowly wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled the thick and heavy metal from the beautifully crafted sheath. The blonde girl cried in happiness when he held his sword.

The king caught site of Grima being held down By Gimli and Bella and narrowed his eyes and charged him. Grima got free and tried to run but the guard stopped him and dragged him outside tossing him on the steps as the king and everyone else followed. The king had murder on his mind and Edward and Jasper could feel it.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima pleaded, but Theoden paid no heed as he walked down the stairs and advanced on the groveling man.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden said with anger and hatred clear in his voice.

"Send me not from your side," Grima pleaded and Theoden growled before he raised his sword to kill Grima when Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn said as he held onto Théoden's hands.

Theoden looked at him and lowered his sword. Aragorn let go of the king and moved to help Grima to his feet when the man spitted on his hand and took off shoving his way through the crowd of people that had gathered at seeing their king for the first time in many months.

Bella gasp in anger at Grima spitting on Aragorn and disrespecting the king. She took off down the stairs after the man but Legolas and Edward quickly stopped her just as she reached where the king and Aragorn stood.

"Let me go. I'll kill that filthy snake myself for spitting on my friend that just save his life and disrespecting his king." Bella yelled and Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry about it Bella. Let it go." Aragorn said she looked at Aragorn then the king who was looking at her with respect and disbelieving eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Bella hissed and relaxed. Edward let go of her but Legolas kept an arm around her.

"I don't think I'd want to make her mad." the king whispered to Aragorn and several other of the guard agreed.

"You have no idea. My lord." Aragorn told him smirking. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Grima yelled and charged to the stable where he took his horse and was gone.

"He will go to Saurman." Alice said looking far away.

"What do you see Alice." Bella and Jasper ask her and she shook her head.

"Just that he goes to the Wizard. Beyond that I don't know yet." she said and they nodded.

"Hail, Théoden king!" a voice called Bella, Legolas and Gandalf bowed there head while everyone else dropped to their knees. The king looked around for someone but couldn't find them.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked quietly looking a Éowyn. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He is dead, my lord." she said and the king looked wide eyed at her before following her to the body of his son.

An hour later the Fellowship was cleaned and changed and showed to spare rooms while the King grieved for his son and arranged the funeral. Then they were called into the throne room with the king.

Legolas stood with an arm around Bella as they waited for the king.

"I am sorry about not greeting you properly before." the king said as he took his seat with Éowyn by his side.

"No need to apologize my lord. We understand." Esme told him and he nodded.

"Now, Gandalf would you please introduce your friends. And explain why you have women in danger." he ask and Bella raised a brow at him. Legolas tightened his hold on her waist.

"Aragorn you know already. This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his betrothed Isabella of Rivendell, she is also an Elf-Witch. Gimli son of Glóin and the Cullen family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice the seer, Jasper the empath. Edward the mind reader and Rosalie and Emmett. They are Vampires but they are not a danger to anyone. They drink only animal blood and were sent here from another world to help and are friends of Isabella. The women are very capable of taking care of themselves. They can take on the best of any man I assure you. They will continue to stand and fight with us as they have been doing these many months." Gandalf said and the king nodded.

"If that is there wish I will leave it at that, they are obviously not normal women. And you are all welcome. We can always use friends now days." the king told them and they all thanked him.

The funeral was later that day and it was a sad occasion. Once it was over everyone left Gandalf and the king by the tomb and went inside.

"I feel so bad for him." Esme said as they all sat around the table with the Fellowship.

"He is extremely sad. It was almost unbearable to feel." Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"I have a feeling he's not going to have time to grieve much. There is a reason Gandalf wanted us here. He said one stage of our journey is over and another begins. I think were about to see some serious shit." Bella said from between Legolas and Edward. Everyone nodded at her words wondering what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they still sat around the table Éowyn burst in with two small children that were starved and tired. Rose and Esme quickly went to Éowyn and helped with the children. The king and Gandalf came in behind them.

"They had no warning," Éowyn said as she wrapped a blanket around the girl. "They were unarmed. Now the Wildman are moving through the West fold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" the little girl asked and Éowyn quieted her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf said from his seat next to Theoden who was sitting on his throne. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said as he lowered his pipe from his lips and all eyes turned to him. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden said as he stood from his thrown and walked down the steps before he paced slightly across the stone floor.

"Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said firmly and the king shot him a look.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Theoden said. Aragorn bowed his head and returned his pipe to his lips. Gandalf stood and looked at Theoden.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked and Theoden looked at him before he turned his eyes to his niece and then looked at Gandalf once more.

"We make for Helms Deep," was all he said before he left the room followed by his men. Gandalf sighed and motioned with the Fellowship to follow him.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf hissed as they walked to the stables, Gimli taking up the rear of the group.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as they walked and Aragorn glanced at him before he turned his eyes ahead once more.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said.

"Saruman will know this and it's weakness. That Grima will tell him." Alice said looking in the future.

"The king made his decision. We have to follow." Aragorn told her.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," Gandalf said as he stopped in front of Shadowfax's stall and settled his eyes on Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have _to hold," Gandalf said firmly and Aragorn nodded.

"They will hold," Aragorn said firmly. Gandalf nodded and then moved into the stall where he stroked Shadowfax's neck and looked off into the distance.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me," Gandalf said quietly. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time." He climbed onto Shadowfax's back and looked at Aragorn.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day; at dawn, look to the East." Aragorn nodded. They all watched as Gandalf took off to find help.

"He is leading is people to death." Bella said.

"Then we will have to do what we can to help." Legolas told her. She looked at him and nodded. They all went to rest before they were to leave at first light to make for helm's deep.

The next morning Bella woke, bathed and dressed in her fighting attire and strapped her weapons to her back and slung her bag around her neck. She made her way out towards the throne room where everyone was waiting. The king looked at her and smiled.

"You really are a warrior. Are you not." he ask looking at her weapons and attire.

"That I am. I will fight for what I love. Even if it means my death." Bella told him honestly. The king looked behind her and Bella felt Legolas wrap an arm around her as he stood next to her.

"You have chosen a very honorable and brave women, Prince Legolas." the king said and Legolas nodded.

"That I know." he said and the King walked away.

"WE MAKE FOR HELM'S DEEP." they heard a guard yell. Bella mounted her own horse this time as did everyone else and the Fellowship rode near the front with the king and his guard.

They rode all day and by night fall they stopped to camp. The king ask the Cullen's to keep watch since they didn't have to sleep and they gladly accepted. Bella was sitting with Legolas and Gimli and started laughing.

"What is do funny. meleth nîn" he ask her. She pointed to Aragorn who was trying very hard to swallow the stew Éowyn had made. The Cullen's came up and was watching as well, chuckling as there friend spit it out and poured out the rest when she left to hand out more.

"Oh god. She coming this way. Hand me an apple." Bella said and Legolas quickly threw apples to her and Gimli and took one his self.

"My lords, my lady would you like some stew." Éowyn ask them.

"Oh no thank you Éowyn. Were fine. Thanks for asking though." Bella told her sweetly. Éowyn smiled and nodded and offered the Cullen's some as well.

"Thank you for the offer but we can't eat human food." Carlisle said. She nodded and moved on. Aragorn came after that and plopped down next to them. Legolas smirked at him and tossed him and apple.

"Thanks." he said before eating it quickly.

"What's the matter Aragorn. Didn't like the Princess's stew." Bella ask him and he shook his head quickly.

The next morning the continued on the long rode. Gimli was talking with Éowyn who was gazing lovingly at Aragorn.

"Oh no." Bella said and Legolas and the Cullen's looked at her funny.

"Éowyn is falling for Aragorn." Bella said pointing towards them.

"Your right she is." Edward said.

"Poor girl." Bella sighed.

"Why do you say that." Edward ask.

"Because Aragorn's heart belongs to my sister. Arwen. Even though he told her he couldn't let her love him and wanted her to sail to the undying lands she refuses." Bella told them.

"Why does he not want her love." Alice ask.

"He does want it. But he doesn't want her to give her life for him. She immortal. Loving a mortal means she will either stay young and watch him grow old and die or she can give up her immortality and live life as a mortal women, which is what she chooses. Father is not happy about losing a daughter that why but he knows her heart belongs to Aragorn." Bella explained.

"I see his point." Edward said and Bella snorted.

"You would. But it is her choice. Her life and her heart. No one has the right to tell her what to do with it. It she leaves him she will regret it for all eternity or die of a broken heart. Plus Aragorn is not a normal human. He is the last of the men that are granted with a long life. He could leave hundreds of years before he dies. If I'm not mistaken I think he's already. What Legolas around seventy or eighty now." she ask and he nodded as the Cullen's gapped at her.

"Anyways. His heart is already taken." she said and they nodded.

"**_As is mine." _**Bella said to Legolas who smiled at her with love in his eyes.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli told Éowyn, who walked next to the horse he rode on and led him. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn laughed softly, smiled, and looked back at Aragorn with a smile. He returned her smile and gestured with his hand over his beard.

"It's the beards," he whispered and Éowyn smiled as she shushed him before she turned her eyes ahead once more. Just then Gimli's horse took off and he was thrown to the floor.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate!" Gimli said and Bella and Legolas laughed as they rode forward. They both got off their horse and ran up the hill to look out.

"**_Something's coming." _**Bella said and Legolas nodded.

A screamed ripped through the air as a Warg and Ork rider attacked one of the guard. Legolas and Bella quickly killed it as Aragorn rode towards them.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled to him. He nodded and turned to ride to the king and to get help. Bella and Legolas looked over the plains to see lots more running towards them.

"Wargs!" Aragorn called. "We're under attack!" The people began to panic while the riders got on their horses. "Get them out of here!" he yelled at Theoden and he gestured toward the villagers.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called. The Cullen's quickly rode towards the king, swords out and ready. Gimli had made it back on his horse and was riding beside them.

"Éowyn. Lead the people to Helm's deep." the king said.

"But I can fight." she argued.

"No, please do as I say." he told her. She was mad but did as she was told. The king and his guards along with the Fellowship rode towards where Bella and Legolas were firing shot after shot taking down as many Wargs as they could. When they saw the riders approach Bella put away her Bow as her and Legolas both grabbed a horse rain and swung on. Legolas on Gimli and Bella ended up on Edwards.

"Thanks for the lift." she said to him and she unsheathed her knives.

"Anytime." he told her swinging his sword to take out his first ork. Bella found it harder to fight with knives on horseback so she stood carefully on the back of the moving horse, using Edward for leverage and did a back flip landing on the ground.

"Bella." Edward yelled coming back for her.

"No, I'm better on the ground." she yelled back slicing through a Warg with one knife and it's rider with the other.

Bella was not able to really look around to see how everyone was doing as she was killing as many of the beast as she could find. She did at one point see the king fall off his horse near where she was fighting. She watched as a Warg snuck up on him. She ran forward and knock the king to the ground just as the Warg was about to bit into him. Bella swung around from her spot on the ground and slashed into the Wargs neck, bringing it to the ground.

"Are you ok." she ask the king as they both stood.

"Yes, Thanks to you. Thank you. You saved my life." he told her.

"Don't worry about." she said as they looked up and saw three more Wargs coming right towards them. Bella dropped to the ground and decided to try out some power. She slapped her hand to the ground looking at the coming Wargs. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and vines rose from the ground to wrap around the Wargs holding them in place.

The king watched with wide eyes at the power she possessed. While the Wargs were fighting to get free, Bella and the King ran forward and killed all three along with their riders.

"The rest are retreating." The king said as he looked around. Bella looked around too and spotted all the Fellowship except Aragorn. Legolas was helping Gimli up from where he was trapped under a dead Warg.

"Legolas. Where is Aragorn." Bella ask as her and the king walked to the others.

"We don't know. We were about to look for them." Legolas as looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine." she told him and he nodded. The Cullen's got off there horse to help look for Aragorn.

"My King are you alright." one of the guard ask the king. He looked at Bella before answering.

"I am fine. Thanks to Lady Bella for saving my life." he said and everyone looked at Bella who blushed. The guard bowed to her and she blushed some more before going to look for Aragorn.

"ARAGORN." they yelled looking for him. They walked towards the cliff when they heard laughing coming from an Ork.

"Tell me what you know and I will ease your passing?" Gimli said in a harsh voice. The goblin laughed and choked slightly on its own blood.

"He's dead," he said through a cough before he laughed evilly. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas looked at the cliff before grabbing the Ork by the armor.

"You lie." Legolas hissed. The Ork just laughed holding something in his hand before finally dying. Legolas slowly took what he was holding out of his hand and holding it for everyone to see. Bella gasp. It was the Elven star that Arwen gave him.

"No." she said before running towards the cliff everyone behind her. They all looked down but couldn't see him anywhere.

"It can't be." Bella cried and Legolas grabbed her and pulled her to his chest as he looked down the cliff into the water.

"Put the wounded on horses, leave the dead," Theoden said. Legolas looked up at the king with wide eyes and the king glanced at him and crying she-elf in his arms. He gently patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Come." Theoden left them and they slowly followed getting back on horses and continuing on. All of them saddened by the loss of such a good friend.

Once they reached the fortress, Éowyn ran to them to welcome the few soldiers that returned. She scanned over them with tears in her eyes.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she said her voice shaky. Theoden looked at her as he dismounted.

"We fought and have paid for it with many lives," he said as he helped a soldier dismount. He turned from her and made his way up the stairs.

The Fellowship dismounted and Gimli walked up to her.

"My lady." he said with grief.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked. Gimli fought back tears and sighed.

"He fell." Gimli walked away and Éowyn back away with tears falling down her eyes.

Legolas led Bella and the others towards where the king went. They all were showed rooms where they could clean up.

"Stay with me please." Bella ask Legolas after they were cleaned and in a room that they were shown. He nodded and pulled her into his arms as she cried for her friend.

"Shh. My love. We do not know if he is gone. Gandalf came back when we thought him dead. Have faith." he told her. She nodded drying her tears before raising her head to look at him.

"Kiss me." she told him and he quickly took her lips in a fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he backed her up and pinned her to the wall, pressing his body into hers.

He couldn't get enough if the taste of her. It was like a drug and he wanted more. Bella was thinking the same thing. She remember how Edward told her once she was like his own personal brand of heroin and she was thinking that Legolas was defiantly hers.

Legolas was quickly losing control. With a growl he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I am sorry." he said.

"For what." she ask breathless.

"I was taking this too far. I don't want to rush you. I just lose control with you sometimes." he said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me I was enjoying myself, immensely." she told him, leaning forward to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feel of her kissing him. When she reached up and touched the tip of his ears he almost lost it. Bella jerked her hand back quickly.

"Opps. Sorry." she said and he shook his head swallowing before speaking. He took her hands into his and kissed them.

"You did nothing wrong either. I too was enjoying myself. Elf ears are the most sensitive spot on their body and it felt really good to have you touch me that way. I just think now is not the best time to bond. We are still upset over Aragorn and we both need rest. But, soon I promise and only when you're ready." he told her kissing her again before pulling away and running the back of his hand down her face. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you." she told him.

"As I love you." he said.

"Will you stay the night with me." she ask and he nodded. They laid down together and fell into rest quickly after such a trying day.

The next day the fellowship was in the main room helping get the wounded healed when the doors banged open and in walked Aragorn, looking like he had seen better days. Bella smiled as the fellowship stopped him in his path. Legolas looked him over.

"**_Your late." _**Legolas said and Aragorn smiled.

"You look terrible." Legolas told him and the others laughed.

"And you smell like shit." Bella told him smacking him in the arm.

"You scared the hell out of us you know." she told him and he smiled.

"I apologize. And thanks for the compliment." he told her she smirked at him.

"Anytime." Bella laughed. Legolas handed Aragorn the necklace and Aragorn looked at it wide eyed.

"Thanks you. I need to see the king. We have trouble coming." Aragorn told them. They followed him to the keep were the king was. Bella saw Éowyn off to the side with a sad look on her face at how happy Aragorn was when he got his necklace back.

When they entered the Keep the King couldn't believe Aragorn was alive.

"There is a great host on its way, my lord." Aragorn told him.

"A great host, you say?" King Theoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn said.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn said and everyone looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Alice gasp as she saw them moving this way.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked his voice reflecting just what everyone was thinking.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said calmly. Theoden bristled and took a deep breath.

"Let them come," Theoden said before he walked from the keep and walked out along the tall wall of the keep. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Theoden told Gamling while Aragorn, and the rest of the Fellowship followed.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." the king told them as they looked out over the wall.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli said and Theoden looked at him.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," Theoden said and Gimli huffed. Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder when the King and Aragorn began to walk away with the others following.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden said.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn exclaimed and Theoden looked at him before he moved closer to him and whispered fiercely.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "Look at my men; their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Aragorn looked at him before he sighed.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn told him and Theoden stepped back from him before he glanced around.

"And who will come?" Theoden asked. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said and Theoden grew angry.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon -," Theoden stopped and took a deep breath before he shook his head. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," he said and turned around and walked away giving orders. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –," Gamling started as he came to the King's side once more but Theoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden exclaimed and walked away with Gamling following. Aragorn turned to his friends.

"Come, let us help get the fortress ready," Aragorn said. The followed him down towards the caves where everyone was getting ready.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," Aragorn said as he walked through the rushing people.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive," Legolas said and Aragorn just glanced at him.

"Just leave it. He won't listen." Bella told him. Just then Éowyn came running up to them.

"My lord! Aragorn!" came Éowyn's voice and their groups eyes turned to her as she moved to Aragorn and looked up at him and she didn't look happy.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she said bitterly and looked at Aragorn for guidance, but he simply bowed his head.

"That is an honorable charge," he told her and she looked offended.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Éowyn asked.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked her.

"Let me stand at your side," Éowyn said.

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn told her and he turned and started to guide his friends away from the woman when she called out.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she called and they all looked at her.

"You do not command Bella or the other three to the caves when they is just as much a woman as I am. She and the others fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." She paused and took a deep breath as tears were in her eyes. "Because they love you." Aragorn sighed not sure what to say. "I'm sorry." she said before turning and running out.

"Don't worry about it. She will be ok. Her time will come." Alice told them and they nodded.

"We must ready for battle," Aragorn said. "We should make for the armory where we can get some protection." and they followed him there to get ready for another fight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As they stood in the armory they looked around and saw old men and young boys all with fear in their eyes.

"There so young." Rosalie whispered as she looked at a very young boy trembling with fear.

"Farmer, ferriers, stable boys; these are no soldiers," Aragorn said as he put down a worn sword.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas said.

"They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas said and the men grew silent, turning and looking at him. Bella frowned at the lost hope in his voice.

**_"And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand" _**he said fiercely to Aragorn. No one but Bella could understand what he said but they knew it wasn't good.

**_"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras"_** Aragorn reasoned but Legolas' eyes narrowed.

**_"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die." _**Legolas told him. Bella sighed.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed in anger causing the men to fall silent once more. The elf and the man just stared at each other before Aragorn turned and quickly make his way out of the armory. Legolas made to follow but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said and Legolas sighed and turned to Bella. She knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Bella. I would rather you go to the caves with the women and children." he told her. The Cullen's as sucked in their breath and took a step back. Bella's nose flared and her eye brow rose.

"You think me too weak to fight." she ask him voice shaking with anger.

"No that is not it. I..I just can't lose you. I'd rather know you were safe." he told her reaching for her but she back away and put her hand up.

"Legolas, I love you but I will not be told to hide like some weak house wife, you don't see me asking you to stay in the caves. I have fought by my friends this whole time and I will continue to do so. I will fight for what is right, not do what might be easy. I thought you knew me by now." she said before sheathing her knives on her back and leaving the armory, just as Aragorn did.

Legolas went after her just as he did with Aragorn but Edward stopped him.

"Give her some time. She's worried to. I'll go talk to her." Edward said and turned to follow Bella. He had to make sure they were ok. He had to make sure Bella stayed happy and Legolas made her happy.

Edward found Bella outside watching Aragorn talk to a very young boy.

"Bella." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him then back towards the boy.

"He's so young." Bella whispered.

"This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma, There is always hope." Aragorn told the boy. Aragorn turned around and walked towards Bella.

"What brings you out here." Aragorn ask.

"Same as you. Pissed off." Bella told her and Aragorn looked at Edward.

"Legolas." he ask and Edward nodded.

"Says he wanted me to hide in the caves with the women. Like I can't take care of myself. Psst." Bella said crossing her arms.

"Aragorn." one of the guard called him and he went over towards them.

"Bella. Don't be too mad at him. He's just worried about you. He loves you." Edward told her. Bella looked into his eyes to see there was no jealousy there.

"Your defending him. I'm shocked. A lesser man would use this fight to get me back." Bella joked.

"He makes you happy Bella. I have seen it, the way you look at each other. I will always love you. But Legolas…He's your soul mate. He loves you more than anyone ever could. I defend him only because I know he meant no harm and because I want you happy." Edward told her. Bella sighed.

"I'll talk to him. I'm not mad per say just upset." Bella said. He nodded and went back inside. Bella stayed outside for a few more minutes before going back to the armory. She saw Aragorn and Legolas making up. Bella stood and watched with her arms crossed over her chest. Alice and Rose looked at her and gave her a smile, she smiled back.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said quietly as he looked at Aragorn and he bowed his head before he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

**_"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas"_** Aragorn said gently and Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn saw her and nodded to Legolas who looked up at her. He lowered his hand from Aragorn's shoulder and quickly walked over towards Bella.

"**_My love. I am so sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I was not trying to tell you what to do, just telling you how I felt. Please forgive me. I just. I cannot lose you." _**Legolas told her. She sighed and uncrossed her arms before placing a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly and leaned into her touch.

"**_Legolas. I forgive you. I did not mean to get so mad. Do not worry. I love you. Just please trust in us and in our love to keep me safe. I will never hide when I can stand by your side and fight. Please understand that is just who I am." _**She told him. He nodded and took her other hand in his.

"**_I understand. That's one of the things I love about you. Your fight and strong will. But the odds of this fight." _**He said but Bella cut him off.

"**_True the odds are not great. But, we have something the enemy doesn't have." _**she told him.

"**_What is that my love." _**He ask her. She smiled at him and placed her hand over his heart.

"**_We have something worth fighting for. I will fight for my friends, family and for my love for you. And I will not allow evil to take it away." _**she told him. He stepped forward and rested his forehead on hers uncaring that everyone was watching and that the three women were gushing at the love. They couldn't understand what they were saying but they could tell by the body language that is was sweet.

"**_You are right as always. We do have something worth fighting for. I will fight to the ends of the earth for you. I love you." _**he told her and leaned in to kiss her. They could hear "Aww's," from the women as they continued to kiss. Aragorn finally cleared his throat to get their attention. They pulled apart smiling.

"**_When we survive this you can have an even better kiss." _**Bella said smirking at the heated look in Legolas' eyes.

"**_Then I will make sure to fight even harder." _**he told her and she laughed.

They turned around when they heard a smack and Emmett yelling.

"Ow. Babe what the hell was that for." Emmett ask Rosalie.

"Why aren't you ever that sweet with me." she ask him and everyone chuckled. Legolas entwined his fingers with Bella's and went to stand with the others. Bella gave Edward a smiled and he returned it.

Gimli came out a few minutes later wearing an armor chain that was way to long for him. Everyone looked at him and was trying not to laugh.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli said. Legolas opened his mouth to say something when they heard a horn blowing in the distance.

"That is no ork horn!" Legolas exclaimed has he ran from the room pulling Bella with him. Everyone else quickly followed the Elf prince.

They came to the gates to see the king arriving also. When they looked down the steps they saw Haldir and a large group of Elf army. Haldir looked at them and smiled then looked towards the king.

"How is this possible." the king ask.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said. He paused and looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, Bella, Gimli and the Cullen's before he continued.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn smiled and ran down the stairs. Followed by the others.

**_"Well met Haldir" _**Aragorn said. Putting a hand on his shoulder before embracing Haldir in a tight hug. Haldir was wide eye for a moment before he hugged Aragorn back. Bella grinned like an idiot and tried not to laugh.

"You are _most_ welcome." After Aragorn stepped away Legolas stepped down and greeted Haldir, he didn't hug him like Aragorn but was very happy to see them. Legolas stepped aside and stood behind Haldir, feeling more comfortable with his own kind, as he grinned. Bella stepped forward and hugged Haldir too.

"It good to see you Haldir." she told him. He pulled back and bowed low to her as did all of the Elf guards that were behind him. Bella looked wide eyed for a moment before returning the bow and standing next to Legolas. The king gave Haldir a questioning look and he answered it.

"Lady Bella is Lord Elrond's daughter and Granddaughter to the Lady of the woods. She is well loved." Haldir told him and Bella blushed while the king nodded. Haldir shook hands with the Cullen's and Gimli before facing the king again. The guard spun in a unit to face the king as well.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir said and the king was too shocked to say anything but bowed his head in appreciation.

"Your father also send word to you as well My Lady." Haldir said turning towards Bella. She looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"He says he is proud of you and he knows you will fight. He says he may not like it but wanted to remind you of your promise to come back to him alive. He says to make him proud and he's holding you to your word." he told her and she nodded smiling.

They took their places after that. Bella was standing next to Gimli and Legolas. Edward was standing to her other side with the rest of his family alongside him. Bella could see Haldir was just a few spots down near Legolas and Aragorn was walking back and forth behind them.

They looked out and could see the mass of Orcs moving in. Bella heard the Cullen's gasp in shock at the site.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said to Aragorn, his eyes never leaving the Uruks. Gimli looked up at Aragorn.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said. They stood in silence for a while just watching as they approached. Then it started to thunder, lighting and rain.

"You just had to think it, didn't you Emmett." Edward hissed at him as the rain fell harder.

"What's going on." Bella ask him.

"Emmett was just thinking that all we needed to complete the scare effect was a storm." Edward said and Bella laughed as Emmett just shrugged.

**_"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" _**Aragorn shouted as he walked along the wall and turned to face the Uruks who had stopped and were slamming their long spears and shields together.

"What did he say." Alice ask looking around Edward.

"Show them no mercy. For you shall receive none." Bella told the Cullen's and they nodded.

Gimli was beginning to grow impatient and began to jump up and down to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli exclaimed. Bella just knew Legolas was going to say something by the shit eating grin he was wearing.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas ask then looked at Gimli who was looking at him. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli stared at him for a few moment. "Ha, ha-ha, ha" Gimli laughed sarcastically.

The sounds from the Orks grew louder and louder.

**_"Get ready." _**Aragorn yelled. Everyone Elf including Bella and Legolas reached back and grabbed an arrow and got it ready. Edward was looking at Bella and she gave him a wink, before turning to aim at an ork and wait for the go ahead.

Before they could be ordered to go a stray arrow was shot by a Rohan man up on the wall. There was absolute silence as it sailed through the air and hit an ork in the neck.

"Shit." Bella whispered as the ork fell to the ground dead. The other Orks screamed in anger and charged forward.

"So it begins." Bella said.

**_"Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms"_** Legolas said as he studied their targets. Bella repeated it for the Cullen's who nodded, swords ready.

**_"Release the arrows!" _**Aragorn shouted and the elves all fired there arrows.

"Fire." they heard a man say and the Rohan men fired there's as well killing several Orks.

**_"Full volley!" _**Aragorn shouted to elves that stood upon the floor of the keep. Arrows flew over heard and Bella could feel the wind coming off of them as they sailed by hitting their targets.

They released arrow after arrow trying to kill as many as they could. But all too soon they saw the Orks bring in ladders and raising them to the wall.

**_"LADDERS"_** Aragorn yelled.

"Yes. Bring them to me." Gimli yelled excited.

"Swords! Swords!" he yelled as he drew his own sword and ran down the wall. Bella keep firing shots along with Legolas until the Orks started coming in, then she switched to knives for hand to hand combat. Soon she was slicing through Uruks on after another as they came over the wall. The others were busy as well. She could hear Emmett yelling and having fun trying to outdo his brothers.

Bella saw Aragorn trying to push down one of the ladders so she conjured a gust of wind and help him out by blowing down 3 ladders with it. He looked at her and smiled in thanks before they both went back to battle. She had to be careful how much power she used if she wanted to last the night on energy.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli exclaimed as he took down an Uruk with his trusted axe.

Legolas fired another arrow and smiled at the dwarf.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said as he notched another arrow. Gimli growled.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled before he sunk his axe into another Uruk that climbed off the ladder.

"I'm on 19 boys." Bella yelled back. They both stopped to look at her before trying to outdo her harder.

Bella continued down the line slashing her enemy. She realized at one point she was separated from Legolas and the Cullen's some but couldn't worry about that now.

**_"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him" _**Aragorn yelled.

Bella looked over the wall just in time to hear Alice and Edward yell NO and see fire before the wall under her shook with the mass of the explosion and throw everyone in the air. Bella landed hard next to Gimli and covered her head to protect it from rocks that were falling.

"You alright lass." Gimli as her she groaned and nodded.

"Yup. I'm just peachy." she said and sat up looking at the now massive hole that was allowing more Uruks in. They saw Aragorn was knocked out and about to be trampled by Uruks.

"ARAGORN" Both Bella and Gimli yelled as they stood up and jumped down on top of several Uruks. Gimli swung his axe and Bella slashed with her knives trying to keep Aragorn safe.

"Bella, Gimli. Duck." they heard Aragorn say. They looked up to see several Elves ready to fire arrow and dropped to the ground just as the arrows soared over head and killed several Uruks.

"Charge." Aragorn yelled as he lead the elves down where Bella and Gimli were still holding their own against a lot of Uruks.

"Aragorn, Gimli, Bella." she heard Legolas say. She looked up to see him sliding down the stairs on a shield firing at the Uruks in his way before he made it to the bottom and started using his knives.

"Aragorn. Get your men out of there." Bella heard the King yell from the wall.

**_"To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!" _**echoed Aragorn's voice and Haldir looked down at him and nodded before he sliced through another Uruk and called out to his men. Aragorn and Legolas had to drag Gimli with them as he wanted to stay. Bella started to follow when she heard Alice scream.

"HALDIR." Bella looked up and took off without even thinking towards Haldir. The Cullen's were too far away to help him and when she saw him get cut on the arm and cry out in pain she had to save him.

She got there just in time to push him out of the way and block the blade that was about to come down on his head. She looked at the Uruk with anger. She was so angry that her friend was almost killed that her hands started heating up, like they were on fire. When she looked at them they were as were her knives. Bella had created fire in her hands for the first time and the Uruk was shocked as she was.

She used her other knife and stabbed the Uruk causing him to catch fire and fall off the wall and onto the ground.

Bella looked down at Haldir and helped him up after putting out her hands.

"You ok." she ask and he nodded.

"TO THE GATE." she heard and ran to the wall to look over to see hundreds of Uruks trying to break the gate. She saw Aragorn and Gimli jump over from the rock and battle with the Uruks on the walkway, but they were outnumbered.

Bella leaped over the wall ignoring the call from Haldir and Legolas as well as the Cullen's who had been close by this time and saw her.

She landed on her feet in front of Aragorn and Gimli. Just in time to save Aragorn from an Uruk blade. Bella conjure up wind again and thrusted out her hands forward so that all the Uruks on the walkway were blown off.

"Aragorn, Gimli, Bella. Get out of there. Fall back." the King yelled as they sealed the door.

"Bella come on." Aragorn yelled as she was keeping up with the wind so no Uruks could get up there. Using that much power was tiring her out quickly. She stopped it and turned to see Legolas and Haldir throw two robes over the wall for them. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and took hold of one robe and let Legolas pull him up. Bella ran and jump catching the other robe in midair as Haldir pulled her up. She got to the top of the wall and stood on it looking out to see lots more ladders up and more Uruks coming in.

"Fuck it." Bella said and conjured up more wind and lighting. She thrust her hands out and took out all the ladders with her power. Once it was down she swayed on the wall a little from being light head after using that much power.

"Bella." Legolas said as he grabbed her off the wall and lowered her to the ground.

"Are you ok." he ask her and she nodded.

"Do you have any idea how many times you almost gave me a heart attack tonight." he ask her and she just smiled at him as they ran to the keep after they heard the King say they broke the gates again. Once inside the keep Haldir turned to Bella.

"My lady. You saved me I owe you my life." Haldir told her. Bella just shook her head.

"You owe me nothing my friend." she told him smiling. He nodded his head but still held great respect in his eyes and Bella knew he wouldn't leave it at that. She saw that all the Cullen's and Fellowship were ok.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," the king said with a heavy heart.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed. He paused and looked to Gamling and then the king.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn ask but they didn't answer.

"Is there no other way." he ask again.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said as he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn walked over to Gamling and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said as he shoved him gently to get moving.

"So much death." Carlisle said and the Cullen's all looked sad.

"So much death, yes. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked a lost look on his face.

"Sunrise." Gimli said and everyone looked towards the window to see the sunrise.

"Gandalf." Alice whispered.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said "Ride out and meet them." Theoden looked at Aragorn, something sparking in his eyes.

"For death and glory," Theoden said and Aragorn shook his head.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn said with a fire in his voice.

"Yes," Theoden said quietly "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the deep one last time!" he shouted as he looked to the men in the room around them.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted before he ran from the room and up a flight of stairs to the horn while the others got their horses and mounted upon their backs. Bella noticed that not only was Legolas and Edward near here but so was Haldir.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden exclaimed as he pulled on his helmet and drew his sword. The horn sounded as everyone got ready.

"**_Be careful." _**Legolas told her. She looked at him and smiled.

**_"I will if you will."_** she said and he nodded. She grabbed a sword that Haldir handed her so she could fight on a horse and thanked him.

"Forth Eorlingas!" he shouted. The door was thrown open and they charged forward, slicing through the Uruk-hai as they went fighting their way out of the castle. They fought taken out as many as they could, not caring that they were outnumbered.

A bright light caught there attention and they looked up to see Gandalf.

"Gandalf." Bella said before her horse reared up just as she felt pain in her arm and threw her off onto the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing her knives since she lost her sword somewhere on the ground. She looked at her arm and saw she had been cut, but it wasn't bad so she didn't let it bother her.

She heard hundreds of riders coming off the hill and saw the Rohan riders charging forward with Gandalf. The Uruks around her started fighting for their lives as they got scared and Bella held her own on the ground as the others stayed on their horses.

Bella heard Éomer yelling to drive them to the trees and looked over to see the trees had joined the fight. With so much against them the Uruks fled back to safety.

"VICTORY." The king yelled and everyone cheered.

"Bella." she heard several people call her name.

"Over here." she yelled back kicking a dead Uruk out of her way. She looked up and saw Legolas, Haldir and the Cullen's riding over to where she was.

"Your hurt." Legolas said as he jump off his horse and ran over to her.

"It fine, barley a scratch. No worries." she told him. He looked at her before pulling her to him to claim his promised kiss. Bella happily responded. After a few minutes they pull back.

**_"Told you we would survive." _**Bella told him and he smiled at her.

She glanced up and smiled at everyone before getting back on her horse so they could ride to the keep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They headed back to the keep and soon the women were released from the caves. Éowyn rushed out and hugged her uncle.

"You're alright." she cried and looked around smiling at Aragorn.

Éowyn's smile grew wider when she spotted her brother had come to save the day. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Come let's get your arm fixed." Legolas told Bella as they were watching the happy exchange. She nodded and followed him over to a healer who quickly patched up her arm, good as new.

They found Gimli sitting on top of a dead Uruk smoking his pipe.

"Well, Master Elf, I find myself sitting pretty on 43," he said with a smile.

Legolas quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the dead Uruks body. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"43," Legolas said and Gimli made an odd gruff noise.

"He was already dead!" Gimli said.

"He was twitching." Legolas told him.

Gimli growled and shook his ax that was buried in the back of the Uruk.

"He was twitching because he has my ax buried in this nervous system!" Gimli told him.

"Well regardless I won anyways. My count is 45 it you don't count taking out the ladders and such, since I can't be sure they died during the fall." Bella told. Legolas just smiled and Gimli laughed. They turned to face Aragorn, Haldir and the Cullen's as they approached.

"The king has said that we should get rest. The Cullen's will stay and help with the wounded. In the morning were riding with the king to Isengard. Gandalf says we need to go there before heading back to Edoras." Aragorn told them. They all nodded and went to their rooms the king had given them. Bella cleaned up first and after her Legolas went to the wash room and cleaned himself.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Bella standing at the Balcony window looking out over the plains as the sun was setting. He walked over to her and wrapped both arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"**_How are you doing." _**he ask her. She smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"**_I am fine. You." _**she ask.

"**_Perfect now." _**he said before lowing his head for a longer more passionate kiss. Bella moaned into his mouth as he pressed her closer to him and explored her mouth with his tongue. When they pulled apart Bella look into his eyes.

"**_I'm ready Legolas." _**she told him knowing he would understand. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"**_Are you sure. We can wait if you're not." _**he told her. She shook her head.

"**_No I am ready. Please I want you." _**she told him. He nodded before picking her up and walking with her to the bed, his lips attached to hers the whole way. He only stopped kissing her long enough to lay her gentle on the bed and cover her body with his before he went back to kissing her lips.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair while he moved he lips down her neck causing her to moan as he kissed, lick and sucked on her now heated skin. He sat up long enough to pull her night dress off of her and she in turn helped him out of his Tunic and leggings, leaving them both completely naked.

They took a moment to admire each other. Bella thought she had never seen something more beautiful them Legolas naked. His long blonde hair flowing over his shoulders, his pale muscular chest rising as he panted. Her mouth watered just looking at him and running her hands up and down his chest.

Legolas was also thinking Bella was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Her long dark hair, haloed around her head. Her pale, well-toned body flushed with arousal. He was indeed a lucky elf.

He covered her body with his and both moaned at the feel of their skin touching. Bella could feel his erection hard and ready for her. He moved his kisses slowly down her body taking her nipple into his mouth. He smirked when she gasp and arched into him for more.

Bella could feel his smirk and decided to pay him back. She ran her fingers over the tip of both his ears and smirked to herself when he gasp, pulling back to look at her, his breath very ragged. He leaned down and kissed her again running his hands all over her body as she did the same to him.

"**_Legolas please. Don't tease me anymore." _**Bella panted as he latched onto her neck again.

He pulled back to look at her and pulled her legs around his waist positioning himself at her very wet entrance.

"**_It will hurt for a moment, my love. But I will try to be as gentle as I can." _**he told her and she nodded.

"**_I trust you. And I love you." _**she told him running her fingers down his face.

"**_As I love you. Always." _**he told her before claiming her mouth again and slowly pushing inside until he reached her barrier. With one quick move he was buried completely inside of her and he stilled, wiping the tears that fell down his face.

"**_Are you alright." _**he ask her kissing her face and trying not to move. It took all his self-control to do so as she felt so good around him. He had no idea it would feel anything like this.

"**_I am fine. You can move." _**she told him. He nodded again and pulled out slowly before pushing back in with a groan.

Bella moaned at the new sensations. If this is what it felt like for everyone she wondered why they even got out of bed.

Legolas began to move faster and harder and Bella moaned and demanded more. There climaxes were building and Legolas knew he wasn't far off and Bella was almost there as well.

"**_Do you bind yourself to me, Bella." _**Legolas ask just as he felt his Climax approach.

"**_Yes, I bind myself to you. Legolas." _**she panted out then moaned his name loud as they both reached there orgasm. They were bath in bright light binding them to each other before they finally collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Legolas pulled Bella to him and buried his face into her hair as he held her close breathing in her scent.

"**_My wife." _**Legolas breathed in amazement. Elf law they were now married, however he fully intended to marry her in front of their family and friends when this was all over.

Bella ran her fingers up and down Legolas' chest and playing with the necklace she gave him that he never took off, smiling to herself.

"**_That was amazing." _**Bella finally said and Legolas chuckled.

"**_Indeed it was my love. The most amazing thing." _**he said and she smiled even bigger. They fell into a deep rest soon after that, both completely sated.

"_Isabella." Bella heard someone call her name. Bella looked around and saw a fiery eye looking at her. _

"_Come to me, Isabella. Bring me the ring." Sauron told her. _

"_No. Absolutely not." she hissed to him. He hollered in anger. _

"_You belong to me. I will have you when I defeat Middle Earth." he told her. _

"_I'd rather die than go anywhere near you." Bella yelled back. Sauron screamed louder and Bella put her hands over her ears and yelled out in pain. _

"Bella." she heard someone yell. She sat up in the bed and gasp for breath. Legolas sat up with her and rubbed her back.

"Bella what is it. What happened." he ask concern all over his face. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream. What happened." she ask.

"You where thrashing and gasping in you sleep. It took me forever to wake you up." Legolas told her and he pulled her back to the bed and wrapped both arms around her. She snuggled deep into his embrace feeling very safe in his arms. The dream really shook her up.

"Do you want to talk about it." he ask her and she shook her head. Legolas didn't push it anymore and allowed himself to just hold her until they both feel back into rest until the morning. Thankfully dream free.

The next morning they dressed for the ride and made their way towards breakfast where everyone was already there. They took their seats and started eating not knowing everyone was looking at them. When Bella finally looked up she saw Aragorn had a huge smirk on his face as did Gandalf and the Cullen's. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"_Why are they looking like that." _Bella thought to herself not expecting an answer.

"_I do not know. I was wondering that myself." _she heard Legolas in her head. Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

"_Can you hear me?" _she ask him and he nodded.

"_Yes. I think it is because we are now bonded. Soul mates usually have a strong bond and can hear each other's thoughts and feel their emotions." _Legolas told her.

"_Wow." _Bella said to him then looked back at Aragorn.

"What." Bella snapped at him and his smirk grew wider.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you had a good night is all." Aragorn ask her. Bella blushed some and looked at Legolas who was glaring at Aragorn.

"How do you know." Legolas as his old friend.

"I can tell by your glow and your eyes. And the fact you just spent 5 minutes having a conversation in your heard." Aragorn said and Bella looked at Legolas' eyes as he did hers. Then she saw it. His eyes where still blue but had a different look towards them. Like another color was added and her eyes probably where the same.

"**_Shut your mouth Aragorn. Or you'll be missing some important parts." _**Bella hissed to him causing Legolas to chock on his water, laughing at her. Aragorn paled slightly but kept his mouth shut.

"**_Congratulations both of you. It is a wonderful thing." _**Aragorn finally said and they nodded.

"Indeed. Congratulations." Gandalf said in normal tongue. Bella smiled at him and saw the Cullen's all smiling at her even Edward. Alice must have saw what was going to happy and told her family. Bella resisted the urge to groan.

"We ride for Isengard," King Theoden said when everyone was done eating. The fellowship, the king, Haldir and Eomer where all going together before they would ride back to Edoras.

Legolas rode next to Bella with Haldir and the Cullen's not far behind. At one point Eomer decided to drop back next to her and talk to her.

"It's good to see you again wizard." he told her and she laughed.

"You can call me Bella. I am no Wizard." she told him.

"I heard of all you did in the battle not to mention you saved my uncle from the Wargs. You are truly powerful and I just wanted to thank you." he told her smiling. She could feel Legolas' irritation at the way the man was looking at his new wife and she wanted to roll her eyes.

"There is no need to thank me. I did what needed to be done. Anyone would have done the same." Bella told him. He bowed his head and rode off towards the king again. She heard Gimli laughing and turned to look at him, raising an eye brow.

"The elf was jealous. He went so still and I could swear I heard him growl." Gimli said and Legolas shot him a glare as well. Bella just laughed.

"**_There's no need to feel that way, My love. I am yours and no one else can compare. But I understand. If any women or elf tried to flirt with you that may just be the last thing they ever do." _**Bella told him and his mouth twitched into a smile as Haldir laughed.

"Are you laughing at me Haldir." Bella ask in mock anger. Haldir sobered quickly.

"No my lady." he said and she smirked at him.

They finally arrived and were greeted with a shocking site. Isengard were nothing but water and two little Hobbits sitting on a rock eating.

"Welcome my lords, and lady's, to Isengard," Merry said sounding like he had a little bit too much to drink.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed. "A merry hunt you lead us on, and here we find you feasting and ..and smoking!"

Everyone looked at them and smiled or laughed. The Hobbits were something else.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin said.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked before he licked his lips, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said under his breath.

"We're under orders from Tree beard who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said as he pointed into the city. Bella shook her head at them.

"Get down from there," Gandalf said and the two hobbits emptied their pipes and slowly made their way down from wall.

Aragorn helped Pippin onto his horse while Bella reached her hand out to Merry.

"Come on." she told him and he smiled and let her pulled him on her horse to sit behind her. He wrapped his little arms around her waist.

"it's good to see you again Bella." Merry told her.

"It's good to see you as well, Merry. We were right worried about you and Pippin." Bella told him as they walked through the water on horseback towards the tower of Isengard where they met with a very tall talking and moving tree.

"Oh my." Esme said looking up at the tree. The Cullen's looked completely stunned and almost like they didn't believe their eyes as they gazed out at the tree.

"Hm, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come, Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower." boomed a deep and rumbled voice of tree beard.

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Tree beard," Gandalf said. Gimli huffed behind Legolas.

"Show yourself." Aragorn shouted to the tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf said.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"I agree." Bella said but Gandalf shook his head.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said

"Like that's going to happen." Bella snorted.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman said and all eyes turned to the top of the tower to stand the fallen white wizard standing on the top of the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he continued. Everyone looked towards the king for his answer.

"We shall have peace," Theoden said softly as he looked ahead and then looked up at Saruman with a deep glare. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace." the king told him.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman shouted, clearly agitated with Théoden's response. Then his eyes moved to Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyham? Let me guess. They Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf said and Saruman smirked.

Saruman reached into his robes and pulled out a round sphere and Bella gasped she saw the orange flames within it. Legolas looked at her in concern but Bella just shook her head and look away from the sphere.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die," Saruman said a smile on his face.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman looked at Aragorn with a scoff before he looked at Gandalf once more. He lowered the sphere to his side and narrowed his eyes at Gandalf.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death," Saruman said simply the locked gazes with Bella.

"And you, the missing daughter of Imladris. Sauron has great plans for you. Do you know this yet. Oh yes, he knows all about you. His prizes for when he wins." Saruman said and Merry's hand tightened around her waist and Legolas shifted his horse closer to Bella, glaring at the wizard while the Cullen's growled at him. All the others were looking at Bella who was still staring at the Wizard.

"And the Vampires. Yes Sauron's knows of you too. But, he is not concerned about you at all." Saruman told them.

"And I will tell you the same as I told Sauron in my dream last night. I'd die before I'd go anywhere near him." Bella hissed.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli said to Legolas, who more than happily reached for an arrow.

"No," Gandalf said and Legolas sighed clearly wanting to kill the bastard.

"Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Saruman adjusted his staff in his hand as he glared down at Gandalf.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted before he grasped his staff tightly and raised it only to fire a bolt of fire down upon Gandalf. Flames consumed him and Shadowfax everyone gasp and then looked wide eyes when the flames died down and Gandalf was un touched.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said simply and Saruman's staff broke into many pieces. Bella smirked. Then Grima appeared looking down at them with fear in his eyes.

"Grima, come down! Be free of him," Theoden said to him.

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman said and Wormtounge shook his head.

"No," Wormtounge said and Saruman turned and looked at the other man.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted before she hit Wormtounge across the face and sent him to the floor.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and Saruman turned and looked down at him once more.

"You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." Saruman nodded.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here-," Saruman's sentence was cut off when he gasped as Wormtounge stabbed him in the back.

Grima continued to stab him before Legolas fired an arrow, striking Wormtounge and killing him. Saruman stood and swayed before he fell from the tower, his body spinning as he went before he fell onto one of his machines, a spiked spinning wheel. Everyone gasp.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said as he looked at Theoden who nodded his head.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here," Tree beard said. "Young trees, wild trees."

Bella saw Pippin jump off Aragorn's horse and walk through the water bending down to pick up the sphere.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad," Gandalf said and Pippin looked up at him. "Quickly now." Hesitantly, Pippin gave Gandalf the sphere and Gandalf quickly covered it within his thick robes. Pippin looked at the wizard strangely before he looked down and Gandalf walked away from him. "We ride to Edoras," Gandalf said and the others nodded.

Pippin got back on the horse with Aragorn and they all turned and started to ride out. Legolas stayed very close to Bella, concerned still all over his face.

"_Was that what you dreamed about, Bella. Sauron telling you he wanted you." _Legolas ask her.

"_Yes. But I thought it was just a dream. It doesn't matter anyways because it will never happen. I am bound to you and we will defeat him and all will be well. I will not let him scare me into hiding. I will fight at your side regardless." _she told him. He sighed but nodded. He would just have to keep her safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They finally arrived at Edoras and was greeted by an excited Éowyn. She hugged everyone before letting them go to clean up and rest some before that night dinner and celebration.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden exclaimed as he held out his goblet.

"Hail!" everyone in the hall exclaimed before taking a drink of ale.

The party soon got on its way with more drinking and eating and some dancing. Legolas danced with Bella for a long time before he allowed Haldir to cut it.

"**_You know. You have several eyes on you tonight. You look lovely my friend." _**Haldir told her. She blushed and looked around and noticed a lot of Rohan men looking at her with lust in their eyes.

"**_Well they can look all they'd like. I am already taken." _**Bella said and he nodded.

"**_True. And a very lucky elf he is too." _**Haldir told her. Bella blushed again before letting him swing her around the dance floor.

"**_I have decided to stay and help the Fellowship. I owe you my life and I intend to make sure you stay safe." _**Haldir told her.

"**_I already told you that you owe me nothing my friend. I only did what anyone else would have done." _**she told him.

"**_Be that as it may I will still me here to help see Sauron defeated." _**Haldir told her she just nodded knowing there was no use in arguing with the march warden.

She danced with Aragorn next then watched as Merry and Pippin put on a show for everyone, singing and dancing on the table.

"Bella. Will you dance with me." Edward ask her after a while. She looked at Legolas who nodded and accepted the dance with Edward. He held her close and danced as good as any elf around the dance floor.

"You dance like a pro now." Edward told her and she laughed.

"It's the grace that comes along with being and elf I guess." she said.

"I am very happy for you and Legolas. He is an honorable person." Edward told her and she nodded.

"Yes he is. How are you liking middle earth so far." Bella ask him.

"We like it. It is very different and the beauty here is un believable. Emmett and Jasper enjoyed fighting Orks at helm's deep. It was very funny to watch them." Edward told her.

"I bet they did enjoy it. It was fun I just wish so many didn't have to die." Bella said and Edward nodded.

"We agree. That is the only downfall. And there will be many more deaths before this is all over with." Edward told her. She nodded. She too had been thinking that.

Edward led her back towards the tables and she leaned up against a pillar looking around for Legolas but couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone, lovely." she heard a voice say. She turned her head and saw a Rohan man standing there leering at her and smelling like he had way too much to drink.

"Yes. I was looking for Prince Legolas. Do you know where he went." she ask and he shook his head.

"No. I haven't seen him. I think he went somewhere with the dwarf." the man said.

"He's name is Gimli. Not dwarf." Bella told him irritated.

"You're a feisty one. I like that in a women." he said moving to stand very close to Bella. She back up some to give them space but hit the pillar again and couldn't go any farther. The man smiled and trapped her in with his hands on each side of her face.

"I think you need to back up some. You are far too close to me." Bella told him, he just smirked.

"Why would I do that. I think I like being this close." the man said moving his head closer.

"I'm going to tell you one more time to move, or I will move you myself." Bella hissed at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't." the man ask. Bella opened her mouth to reply when a voice cut her off.

"The lady ask you to move. I suggest you do as she ask." Aragorn's voice floated over them.

"This doesn't concern you. Why don't you leave. It's between me and the elf." the man told Aragorn without even looking at him. He moved one of his hands to touch her face and Bella slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." Bella growled out. The man grabbed her by the upper arm tight, face upset. Aragorn grabbed the man's shoulder to move him away from Bella when Bella kneed him in the groan and dropped him to the ground.

He howled in pain, drawing attention of everyone in the room. The Cullen's came running over as did Legolas who had just walked back in with Haldir and Gimli. The king and Eomer along with Gandalf also walked quickly over towards them.

"What happened." Legolas and the king said at the same time. Legolas walked over towards Bella looking her over and stopped at the bruise forming on her arm.

"Did he do this." Legolas ask her, looking at the man on the ground in anger.

"I walked up and he had Bella trapped against the wall refusing to move. He tried to touch her and Bella slapped him away. He got angry at her dismissal and didn't listen to my warning and grabbed her arm. She then, well you can see what she did." Aragorn explained to everyone. They all looked down at the man, anger clear on their face.

"Really it's not a big deal. I think he had too much to drink." Bella said but the king shook his head.

"That is no excuse. Eomer take him out of here and back to his home. He is removed from the guard." the king said and Eomer nodded reaching down to grab the man off the floor. Legolas had a deadly look on his face and went to go after them but Bella stopped him.

"**_Leave it my love. I am fine. Don't make it worse." _**Bella told him holding his face in her hands. He looked at her before sighing.

"**_But he hurt you." _**Legolas said and she shook her head.

"**_He's drunk and will feel like crap about it in the morning. Just leave it. I am fine." _**she said. He nodded and wrapped both arms around her waist holding onto her tight, his face still tense.

"Lady Bella I want to apologize for the actions of my man. You did not deserve to be treated like that." the king told her.

"It's fine honestly." she said. The king nodded then walked away to talk with someone. The Cullen's, Hobbits, Gandalf, Haldir, Gimli and Aragorn all crowed around to ask how she was. She told them all the same thing. That she was fine and to forget about it. She thank Aragorn for helping her.

"Come lad. Let's have a competition. See how well you hold your ale." Gimli told Legolas. Bella laughed and allowed Legolas to pull her outside and to the tables. He refused to let her out of his site now.

"No pauses, no spills," Éomer said before he handed a tankard to Legolas.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli said with a smile.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked looking at his friend.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said as he laughed and began guzzling down his ale.

"Better hop to it." Bella told Legolas. He made a face and started to drink one after another. Gimli was putting them down fast and burping when he was done. The Fellowship was all standing around watching and laughing at the elf and Dwarf play their game.

"Here, here. Raugh! It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli said before he burped and drank from his tankard. Bella snorted in laughter at him.

"That's just a little more than I ever wanted to know about you Gimli." Bella said and he just burped and drank more. Bella looked over at Legolas who was studying his hands. She raised a brow at him.

"I feel something; a slight tingle in my fingers," Legolas said as he put his tankard down, frowning.

"I think it's affecting me," he said quietly as he looked at Éomer, then to Bella who was trying so hard not to laugh at her love. The serious expression on his face was priceless.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli said before his eyes crossed and fell off his chair into a heap on the floor.

"Game over," he said off handedly looking down at Gimli. Bella laughed as Eomer and Aragorn helped Gimli back into his seat where he snored loudly.

"I think you won." Bella told Legolas. Legolas got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That I did." he told her and she knew he wasn't talking about the game. Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"Where are we going." Bella ask. He didn't answer only pulled her around the corner and pushed her into a dark craves in the wall and pressed her body with his.

"Just wanted some alone time with you." he said looking into her eyes. He's eyes darkened with want. She shivered at his look and pulled him down into a kiss. They kissed for a while, moaning into each other's mouth as Legolas ran his hands down her body and pulling her closer to him.

They pulled apart when they heard someone yelling for Bella.

"Alice." Bella hissed just as the pixie came around the corner and spotted them.

"Oh. Opps." she giggled at their position. Legolas glared hard at her for interrupting.

"Sorry but everyone was looking for you." Alice said then took off fast before they could say anything.

"Later." Bella told him with one last kiss. He nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside where they spent time getting teased by their friends for the rest of the night.

Later own they cuddled together on the ledge as they looked out into the sky. Aragorn came and stood next to them.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas said to Aragorn. "Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." They stood in silence before Bella felt evil very close to them and gasp. Legolas jerked his head.

"He is here!" Aragorn took off inside. With the other two following.

They meet the Cullen's and Haldir at the door and they could hear Merry shouting from the room. They quickly pushed open the door to see Pippin on the ground with the Sphere stuck to his hands and in a great deal of pain. Gandalf jumped off the bed when they came bursting in. Aragorn took the sphere from Pippin but it was too powerful for him and he fell to the ground letting it go. Bella looked at it and saw the eye. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground only to be caught by Edward.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said under his breath as he put his hand over Pippins forehead before he said a spell that seemed to bring the small hobbit from his trance.

"Bella." Edward yelled as he laid her on the ground. Legolas looked up from where he had helped Aragorn and saw his love on the ground.

"Bella." Legolas yelled and ran over to her. He check her out and she was out cold and he couldn't wake her.

"Gandalf." Legolas yelled. Gandalf ran over towards Bella and did the same thing he did to Pippin before she gasp for air.

"She'll be alright. Just let her lay there till she feels better." Gandalf said. Legolas nodded and laid her head in his lap. They watched as he went off to Pippin.

"Look at me." Pippin looked at Gandalf with sad eyes and a trembling lip.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin said with a trembling voice before he tried to look away only to have Gandalf keep his eyes focused on him.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently and Pippin took a deep breath. "A tree... There was a white tree... in a courtyard of stone... It was dead,"

Pippin said after he had paused to think over what he had seen. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked more urgently than before.

"I saw - I saw - Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" Gandalf sighed.

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf shook Pippin's shoulder's as everyone listened on wide eyed. Even Bella who was now sitting up and watching with Legolas holding onto her.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Gandalf frowned and sighed as he looked deep into Pippin's fear filled eyes.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring!" Pippin looked at Gandalf square in the eye as everyone held their breath waiting for Pippin's answer.

"Nothing. I told him nothing about Frodo," Pippin whispered and Gandalf nodded and turned to Bella.

"I didn't see anything. Just the same shit as before. Sauron spouting off at the mouth." she said and Gandalf nodded and sent a guard to wake the king. It was now morning and Gandalf need to tell him what had happened.

"Are you ok." Legolas ask her as he helped her stand. She nodded and gave a small smile. She looked up and saw everyone else looking at her worried.

"I'm fine. Let's go to the meeting." she said and they nodded.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool... but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf said to the room full or the Fellowship as well as the king and his guard and niece.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf once again looked at Aragorn before he turned his attention to the King.

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said. Everyone looked at the king for his answer. Bella saw Edward frown at whatever the king was thinking.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" King Theoden asked. Aragorn looked sharply at the king in disbelief. Bella gapped at him and Legolas tighten his arm around her waist.

"What do we owe Gondor?" the king ask.

"It's not about owing anyone anything. We are all in this together. Middle Earth vs. Sauron. If we don't unite everyone that we love will die. Everything you fought for at Helm's deep will be in danger yet again. Sometimes you have to choose what's right not what's easy." Bella told the king. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment as did everyone else.

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf said as he looked at the ranger.

"They must be warned," Aragorn argued.

"They will be," Gandalf said as he walked closer to Aragorn and the others. The King had turned and was off talking with his advisor, Gamling. "You must come to Minas Tirith by other road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships." He stepped away and looked at everyone. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone," he finished as he looked at Pippin.

He left soon after that taking Pippin with him as Merry followed to say his good byes.

"Why is he taking Pippin with him." Rosalie ask.

"Sauron now thinks Pippin has the ring. Gandalf needs to get him away from here so Sauron won't send anything to look for it." Legolas told her and she nodded.

"I hope he will be ok." She said leaning into her husband.

"So what now." Emmett ask.

"Now we wait." Aragorn said before everyone went off to do different things. Legolas insisted Bella rest and she gratefully did.

Days passed without a word until one day Aragorn burst into the throne room where everyone was.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! the beacons are lit!" he yelled as he ran and stopped in front of the King. "Gondor calls for aid!" All eyes in the hall look to the King. He looked at everyone for a moment stopping on Bella before answering.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden said proudly. Eomer nodded briefly and with a looked to his sister he left to do as he was told. The hall as in a uproar with everyone getting ready. Bella made her way to their room and changed into her riding wear and strapped her weapons to her back before going back out to meet everyone.

Emmett and Jasper along with Gimli looked excited to get to battle again. Aragorn looked anxious and ready to help Gondor. Haldir and Legolas were talking and Bella walked up to them. Legolas automatically put an arm around her and pulled her to him. He looked at her thoughtfully and Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even ask it." she told him before he could ask her to stay. He smiled and nodded.

"Can't hurt me for trying." he said. She laughed and smack Haldir who was trying not to laugh before following everyone outside to the horses. When they arrived at the camp a day later the King ask for the count as they passed.

"How many?" Theoden asked

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord," he said Theoden nodded.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked as they continued through the camp. Gamling shook his head.

"None have come, my lord," Gamling said. Theoden sighed and they continued on until they ascended the cliff and stopped at their camp.

"Less than half what I hoped for." the king told Aragorn who sighed.

"More will come." the king assured him.

"We cannot wait. Every minute we waste is Gondor's demise. We have 'til dawn then we must ride," Aragorn said and the king nodded.

The horses started getting restless. Everyone looked towards the mountain that gave them the creeps.

"The horses are restless... and the men are quiet," Legolas said quietly. Eomer walked over to them.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer said as he glanced at the mountain.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain," Legolas said. The Cullen's stared at the mountain while they talked.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Eomer said before walking off.

Later that night Bella got the feeling someone important was approaching. She grew real quiet and concentrated.

"Bella, what is it." Legolas ask as the others stopped talking to look at her. She frowned her brow before her eyes widened.

"Ada. Stay here." she said before getting up and sprinting towards the king's tent. Everyone just stared at her. Then Alice gasp.

"Alice." Jasper ask as she came out of her vision.

"We have to get the horses ready. Aragorn is going to have to take the Dimholt road. He's going to try and sneak out without us." Alice said and they all jumped up to ready there horses. They would double up so they didn't need to take so many. Legolas grabbed Bella's stuff so she would have it with them and they waited for Aragorn to come.

Bella came up on the king's tent in time to see her father talking with Aragorn. Aragorn bowed his head to Lord Elrond and left with a new sword in his hand.

"Ada." Bella ask. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"You don't have much time. I had to come and make sure Aragorn does what's right. Arwen is dying. She has bounded her fate to Frodo and the ring." her father told her. Bella looked on with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ada. We will just have to make sure we succeed then Arwen will be fine." Bella told him and he gave her a smile before nodding. He looked into her eyes and frowned.

"You are bound to someone." her father ask. Bella blushed then nodded.

"Legolas." she said and her father nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad you found your mate in a good elf. I will expect a wedding when this is over." her father ask and she nodded.

"Good now go before they leave you behind. Remember to stay safe and I love you." Lord Elrond told her. She gave him and long hug and kiss on the cheek before she ran off towards where Legolas was waiting. She didn't need to change thank goodness. When she got there Legolas handed her, her weapons.

"You ok." he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah. Father came to tell Aragorn what he needs to do. And that Arwen is dying." she said frowning.

"How." Legolas, Haldir and Rose ask.

"She gave up her immortality and bound herself to Frodo and the rings. If Frodo doesn't succeed then she will die." Bella told them. They all nodded.

"Come he's leaving." Bella said.

Gimli had stopped Aragorn on his way out.

"No. Not this time Gimli." Aragorn said. The rest came up by this point.

"Haven't you already learned the stubbornness of Dwarf's." Legolas told him.

"Might as well accept it. We're coming with you laddie." Gimli told him. Aragorn sighed before nodding. Gimli rode with Haldir as the others doubled up and they slowly made their way towards the mountain, ignoring the men calling them back as they passed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked after they had been riding for quite some time.

"One that is cursed," Legolas said from behind Bella as his eyes scanned the walls of the mountains. Everyone else was listening to him.

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so Isildur cursed them...never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas Explained. No one said anything just looked at the mountains and wondering what the hell they were getting themselves into.

They soon came upon the slope of the Dwimorberg and they all got off their horses and gripped there weapons as they slowly made their way to the door.

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," Gimli whispered.

"Ghost. Man I never liked ghost." Emmett whispered and Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"What there scary." he told her.

"You're a freaking Vampire. How can you think anything is scary. Damn Em grow a pair." she hissed in a whisper getting laughs from several people.

"Trust me. We've learned here that there are a lot of things that even Vampires can fear." Emmett told her. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess you're right." Bella said shaking her head.

"The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. They way is shut," Legolas read and the words no more left his mouth when a frightful wind whipped out from the cave door and scared away their horses. They could do nothing but watched as the horses took off. They all looked wide eyed into the dark doorway that lead into the mountain of the dead.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said and marched into the entrance. Bella looked and Legolas and they both followed him with the same determination, Haldir right along with them. They heard Gimli from behind them.

"Elves will go underground were a dwarf wont. I'll never hear the end of it." he said before he followed along with the Cullen's.

"This place is creepy as shit." Emmett said as they walked as a group in the dark, ghostly, green swirls all around them. Gimli was blowing them away and Bella giggled.

Aragorn found a touch and held it so everyone could see. They finally came into a large room and looked around.

"Who enters my domain?" the Ghost King asked his voice gruff as he appeared in front of them.

"Dramatic much." Bella ask and Legolas shot her a look that clearly said please not anger then, Bella just winked and blew him a kiss, trying to lighten the mood, Haldir was grinning and shaking his head.

"Oh shit." Emmett said and Rose shushed him.

Aragorn stood straighter and placed his hand on the hilt of Andúril his sword.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said with a whole king like air about him.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The ghost said. Aragorn stood straighter.

"You _will_ suffer me!" Aragorn told it. The Ghost King let out a laugh that sent a feeling of utter terror through them all. They looked around wide eyed as the whole dead army formed around them. Hundreds of ghost. Bella heard Emmett whimper and would have laughed if it wasn't so serious.

"The way is shut," the Ghost King said. "It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it." Legolas pulled his bow and readied it and the others held onto their weapons.

"The way is shut. Now you must die." As the Ghost King advanced on Aragorn, Legolas fired an arrow at the ghost king but of course it went straight through him. Bella jump in front of Aragorn and looked dead at the ghost.

"Bella, are you crazy." she heard Alice ask.

"Don't even try it." she hissed at the ghost who started to laugh, to add to her threat she made the ground shake some and wind whip around all the ghost. The Ghost king just stared at her in shock and Bella just smirked at it.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said as he looked at the king as he stepped around Bella to advance on the king. Legolas quickly pulled Bella to him holding her tight.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!" The Ghost King exclaimed as he raised his own sword and swung it down, but Aragorn block it and wrapped his hand around the ghost throat.

"The blade was broken!" The Ghost King choked out.

"It has been re-made!" Aragorn shoved him away and turned and looked at the army surrounding them.

"Fight for us and regain your honor!" He paused and looked around at the ghost soldiers. "What say you?" Gimli huffed and looked around him.

"You waste your time! They held no honor in life and hold none now in death!" Gimli exclaimed. Aragorn just ignored him and continued to speak to them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn exclaimed as he turned around and looked at all of the soldiers. "What say you?" None answered Aragorn's pleas.

The Ghost King just smiled and then they all slowly disappeared. The cavern began to shake and a rumble was heard in the distance. Everyone looked around in alarm, then at Bella.

"It's not me." she told them.

Soon thousands upon thousands of skulls descended upon them and almost made them fall off the cliff. Bella used her power to push the skulls out of the way as they fought to get back out of the cave. Once outside Aragorn sighed and looked defeated.

"They won't help us." he sighed. Before anyone could answer the ghost king appeared.

"We fight." he told Aragorn who nodded then the ghost looked at Bella.

"You are very powerful. You managed to scare ghost. That is no easy task." the ghost told her and she nodded.

They made their way down the mountain and watched as the pirate ships approached.

"You shall not enter Gondor! Turn your ships and return from whence you came!" Aragorn yelled and the pirates laughed at them. "Legolas, fire a warning shot next to the leader." Legolas drew an arrow and took aim.

"Mind your aim," Gimli said with a smile and Bella looked at him.

Gimli raise his axe handle and tip Legolas' bow causing his aim to be off and for him to shoot down a pirate. "Oh! Well, we warned you!" Gimli exclaimed. Legolas looked at Gimli like he was ready to kill him.

"You and what army are going to stop us?" the lead called from the ship.

"This army." Before they even knew what hit them the dead army annihilated every last pirate. They boarded the ship along with the dead army and made their way towards Gondor.

They finally reached Gondor and could hear the sounds of the raging battle and the cries of the monsters of Sauron.

"Take cover." Aragorn said and everyone ducked down so not to be seen.

"**_I love you. Be careful." _**Legolas told her giving her a quick last minute kiss.

"**_I will. And I love you. You better not get hurt." _**she told him and he nodded.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's enough work here that needs doing!" the ork called. "Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

They looked to Aragorn who nodded and they all jumped over the boat. They stood in a line looking at the Orks with battle ready faces. Bella unsheathed her knives and readied them.

The Orks were shocked at first but then grasped their weapons with smiles on their distorted faces.

"There's plenty enough for all of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli said as they walked towards the Orks.

The dead army can running behind them and the Orks back away in fear.

They all engaged in battle, slashing through ork after ork as the dead army moved throughout the battle field taking out there enemy. Bella looked out over the field as they made their way through and gasp as she saw bodies lying everywhere.

"Oh god." Esme said as everyone was looking around. Huge Elephant looking things were trampling the men and horses that got in the way. Orcs by the thousands fighting. Bella shook her head and went back to battle running forward and slicing away and using her powers when needed.

She heard Legolas and Gimli counting and didn't even bother. She'd let them battle that game out. The Cullen's were growling and fighting like never before as they fought for everything they loved and had grown to love in this world. Bella too was fighting hard wanting to beat Sauron more than anything.

"Legolas, Bella." Aragorn yelled to them. They looked up and saw two elephants coming towards them with riders on top that were killing with bows.

Everyone watched as Legolas and Bella took off at a fast run, each towards a different elephant. They hoped on its snout and climb onto its legs, making their way towards the back and climbing up. Bella got to the top of hers and fought off the ninja men with her knives as they came after her. She then grabbed onto the robe and swung to the front before cutting the carriage off. The men screamed as they fell onto the ground along with its driver.

Bella walked calmly towards the head and took out three arrows and her bow and fired them in the brain of the beast. It yelled out in pain and fell to the ground hard. Bella and Legolas slide down the snout and came to a stop before everyone as the elephants fell behind them. Bella smirked at their open mouths and rolled her eyes as Legolas cockily moved his head with a cheeky grin.

"That still only counts as one." Gimli told him as he hit another ork. Bella and Legolas smiled at each other clearly proud of themselves before they continued to fight off Orks. Bella saw Haldir just shaking his head at them.

After a while the enemy was defeated as the dead army drove them away. Gandalf and Pippin came walking out and smiled at the scene. The dead army all gathered around Aragorn and the others.

"Release us." the king of the dead said.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli says.

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn tells them. The ghost sighs in relief and slowly disappears.

Gandalf bows his head at the new king and everyone follows.

After that they survey the grounds looking for survivors. Pippin finds Merry under a dead ork and calls for someone to help.

Bella and the others continue to look until Bella comes across the dead king of Rohan and Éowyn.

"Oh god. Eomer." Bella yells and he runs over along with everyone else.

"Éowyn. What is she doing here." he says kneeling next to his passed out sister and dead uncle. He calls for help and they take his sister to be healed and his uncle's body so they can have a proper burial.

The next day after a long night of cleaning up and some rest Gandalf calls the Fellowship, Haldir and Eomer into the Throne room of Gondor for a meeting.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf said as he turned to look at everyone.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said with conviction in his voice. Gandalf looked at Aragorn and shook his head.

"It is only a matter of time... He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping," Gandalf said.

"Let them stay there... Let them rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said as he put his pipe back in his mouth.

"Because ten thousand Orks now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said firmly as he looked at Gimli, who sighed and lowered his pipe.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf sighs.

"Those Hobbits are strong. They can do it." Alice said.

"There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn said.

"How?" Gimli asked and all eyes were trained on Aragorn.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn says.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves... but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "Keep Him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf said as he shook his head.

"He will take." Alice said looking into the future.

"We have two things he wants as much as the ring. Aragorn and Bella. With them both there he will look at nothing but us." She told him. Legolas tensed next to Bella.

"I agree. It will work." Bella said.

"That's way too dangerous." Legolas says to her.

"We are in danger as long as that rings is out there. We must help Frodo." Bella tells him.

"Certainty of death! Small chance of success! What are we waiting for!" Gimli said. Everyone looks at him and laughs as Emmett gives him a high five.

Later that night Bella and Legolas made love several times before finally resting, both hoping that they would live to sleep in each other's arms again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They rode to the Black gates the next day. The Fellowship, Eomer and Haldir leading the rest of the Gondor and Rohan armies. Merry rode with Eomer and Pippin rode with Gandalf. Gimli rode with Legolas and all the others had their own horses this time.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate riding horses." Gimli ask to try and lighten the mood. Everyone around him laughed.

"Several times." Legolas told him rolling his eyes. He looked over towards Bella and gave her a smile which she gladly returned.

Bella looked over at the Cullen's and smiled. She couldn't help it. They had stayed with her and help fight and defend this world, when they didn't even have to. They had gave her the space she need and Edward never once was jealous or angry about Legolas. In fact he made sure when they had fought that she made up with him. They truly were her friends and she was proud to call them that, along with the other fellowship. Alice caught her looking and gave her a wink and loving smile.

"_Are you alright, my love." _Legolas ask in her mind. She looked over at him and smiled.

"_Yes I was just thinking." _Bella told him.

"_About what." _He wanted to know.

"_The Cullen's. When they first came here I was so angry with them I didn't even want to be in the same room with them. But, they have fought with me this whole time and gave me the space I needed. And never once has Edward acted upset about us. I was just thinking that they truly are my friends. Just like the rest of the fellowship." _Bella told him. She could see him nodding his head.

"_Yes, they have been good friends to us all. Did you know that before we got to Moria that Edward gave me the talk." _Legolas told her.

"_What talk?"_ She ask him.

"_The don't ever hurt her talk. He know then that we cared for each other. He just wanted to make sure that I treated you well and never hurt you. He does care about you, still loves you I think. But knows that you were meant for another and he loves you enough to step aside." _Legolas told her.

"_I know. And that's what makes him such a good friend." _Bella told him and he nodded.

"_Please be careful Bella. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." _Legolas told her.

"_I will if you will." _She told him again and he nodded giving her a smile.

They finally reached the black gates without any problems. Everything was quiet and Sauron made no notice of them at first.

"Where are they?" Pippin ask but no one answered.

Aragorn rode towards the gates with all the Fellowship following as well as Eomer and Haldir.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted. There was silence and the gates didn't open.

"Come on out Sauron. Don't be such a scared wuss. You wanted me now come and get me." Bella yelled and Legolas and the others looked at her wide eyed like she was crazy. She just shrugged at them and smiled.

The gates slowly started to open. All eyes were upon the gates as they opened to see a single black rider come out. Everyone looked at it in disgust and Emmett chuckled a little.

"Damn he's ugly." she heard him whisper and Bella nodded her head in agreement.

The only part of the rider you could see, besides a full square helmet and armor, is a grotesque mouth.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome, is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the Mouth of Sauron said before he smiled a crazy smile and tilted his head to the side as the gates closed behind them. Bella wrinkled her nose at the nasty thing.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said and the Mouth of Sauron turned his attention to him. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Ahah. Old Greybeard," the Mouth of Sauron said.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the Mouth of Sauron said and pulled the Mithril shirt Frodo worn from his cloak. Several people gasp and Bella looked at it with wide eyes.

"Frodo," Pippin said quietly and the Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf.

"Frodo!" Pippin said again and the Mouth of Sauron laughed.

"Silence," Gandalf ordered as he looked at the shirt.

"No!" Merry exclaimed and Gandalf looked at him.

"Silence!" Gandalf demanded more firmly.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," the Mouth of Sauron said and Gandalf handed the shirt to Pippin. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." the rider said laughing. Bella got pissed.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut. You have no right to speak about him in that way." Bella spat at him. The mouth of Sauron turn his head towards her and Legolas tensed beside her.

"Ahh. The missing daughter of Imladris. My master has been waiting a long time for you to come back. And as soon as he wins he will talk you my dear. Oh yes. Such a good wife you will make him." the rider said and Bella narrowed his eyes.

"You can tell your master that I am already bound to another. And he can go straight to hell." Bella sneered and the black rider hissed at her.

"Willing or not he will take you as his prize. He also offers the Vampires a place in his lands, if they so choose." the rider said looking at the Cullen's.

"We will never side with him." Carlisle said and his family all nodded.

"Then you will die along with the others. Such a shame." the rider said before turning his head towards Aragorn who had started to inch closer to him having heard enough of his mouth.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade-" Aragorn raised his blade and with one swift movement lopped off the Mouth of Sauron's head.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said quietly and Aragorn turned to look at them once more.

"I do not believe it about Frodo." Aragorn said firmly. "I will not."

The gates started to open once more and troops of Orks began to march towards them. They large eye was now visible and looking at them. Bella looked at it and smirked, not letting the evil bother her any longer.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn ordered to the others and they turned their horses and rejoined the lines. The final battle was about to begin.

Aragorn rode his horse before the men of Rohan and of Gondor as they all coward back in fear. "Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted as he rode in front of the men.

"Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Aragorn called as he road back and forth between the men and all eyes were glued to the man. Bella felt power from his words and knew he would make a great king. He already was.

The Cullen's too felt the power of his words and listened intently.

"A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship," Aragorn continued, "but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn shouted with power with a raise of his sword. He dismounted his horse along with the others and they sent the horses off and out of harm's way. Bella stood beside Legolas and Gimli with Haldir at her other side and the Cullen's next to him as they looked on at the thousands of Orcs that marched towards them and surrounded them in a circle.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an elf," Gimli said and Legolas, Bella and Haldir along with the Cullen's looked at him. Legolas smiled.

"What about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked. Gimli looked at him then to the others. Bella looked over to all the Cullen's and smiled.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli said and Legolas nodded.

"Most definitely." Bella said and the Cullen's all looked at her with proud eyes. They knew she forgave them and considered them friends again.

Legolas grabbed her and she turned to look at him.

**_"I love you." _**he told her. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a deep kiss.

**_"And I love you. More than anything." _**She said squeezing his hand back before letting go.

"And none of you better die today. I will be so pissed if you do." She told them as she grabbed her knives off her back and gripped them in her hand. She heard several people laugh at her and she smiled.

They all watched as Aragorn looked into the eye and lowered his sword some.

"_Aragorn,"_ the eye hissed.

"_Elessar,"_ it said with a laugh. Aragorn turned to everyone with tear filled eyes.

"For Frodo." he whispered and turned to the enemy and charged. Pippin and Merry followed with a yelled of "Frodo."

Legolas, Bella, Gandalf, the Cullen's, Gimli and Haldir were all next, running full speed towards the Orks. Everyone else followed after them. All were determined to give Frodo his chance.

They broke the line of Orks fighting with everything they had, everyone ended up separated fighting on their own.

"Alice." Jasper yelled. Bella looked up to see her surrounded by Orks but Jasper fought his way over and saved her before anything bad happened. Bella saw Legolas fighting and had to stop herself from staring at his grace and beauty.

They all heard screeches and looked up to see the Nazgul flying overhead, headed right towards them. Before they could even worry about it, several large eagles came swooping in and started attaching the Nazgul's.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin's small voice said in excitement.

"Eagles. Those huge ass things are Eagles." Emmett yelled while fighting, keeping Rosalie at his side. Bella just shook her head.

They heard loud hissing and the eye had turned to look at the mountain. The Nazgul rides turned to fly in that direction.

"Oh no." Bella whispered but her attention was taken as she heard large footsteps coming out of the gate. A huge troll was running right for Aragorn, who engaged it in battle. Bella fought her way to him and saw him get knocked to the ground.

"ARAGORN." she heard Legolas yell. She saw him off to the left but couldn't make his way over. No one could. She was the only one close enough. She slashed the ork in front of her and got to Aragorn just in time to block his large sword from killing Aragorn. She used her power to yank its sword out of its hand. And it yelled in anger.

But the force of the troll blade knocked Bella to her knees next to Aragorn who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Bella." Legolas yelled trying is hardest to get to her. Everyone else in the fellowship looked over in time to see the troll take a large swing, sending Bella flying through the air and landing hard on her back several feet away from everyone. As she landed a dead Orks blade stuck her through the leg causing her to yell out in pain.

"Bella no." she heard someone yell as her vision swarmed. Bella managed to hold onto her knives somehow during her fall and gripped them both in one hand as she used the other to yank the ork blade out of her leg.

"Mother fucker that hurt." she hissed and watched as blood soaked her pants leg.

"Get the she-elf." she heard an ork yell and felt something yank her off the ground holding her against him and took her knives out of her hand. Her eyes opened at closed while she shook her head trying to clear her vision from the fall and blood loss.

She saw the blurry figures of Legolas and her friends still trying to fight their way to her and Aragorn who was under the trolls foot, but there was too many Orcs and they were too far away.

Bella struggled in the grasp of the ork as it started to drag her through the crowd and towards the black gates.

"See your mate. She-elf. He will die along with the others and my master will have you as his. Watch as he fights to get to you but the army is to strong." the ork told her as he twisted her hands behind her back and hand one hand on her throat. He stopped so she could watch as everyone still fought and Legolas was still trying to get to her as was Haldir and the Cullen's. Their faces fierce.

"You will be the one to die." Bella hiss then yelled out when he kick her injured leg in anger.

"Fucker." she said then head butted him making him drop her in pain. She fell to the ground and rolled over, her leg screaming in pain and trying to stay conscious from blood loss. The ork looked at her before raising one of her own knives to kill her. Bella picked up a sword from the ground and stabbed him in the stomach causing him to fall on top of her, dead.

She push the ork off her and grabbed her knives back putting them on her back so she wouldn't lose them and looked towards the eye just as the Orks started to run away. The black tower started to fall along with the ground around it taking the majority of the Orks with it before the eye burst and died. Everyone started to cheer.

"They did it." Bella whispered as she laid down on the ground and started at the blue sky.

"Frodo." she heard one of the hobbits yell. "Frodo. No." he said again.

Bella raised her head to see the volcano erupt. Her heart dropped at the thought the Hobbits didn't get out in time. She laid her head back down as darkness slowly wanted to take her.

"Bella." she vaguely heard Legolas call in alarm. She tried using her mind to tell him where she was but was just too tired.

"Bella." some others said. He couldn't be sure but it sounded like the Cullen's and Haldir this time.

"Oh god. Over here." a female voice said. Bella opened her eyes to she Rose's blurry face looking at her in concern.

"Hey, Rose." Bella said voice slurred.

"Stay with me Bella. Don't you dare go to sleep. Not when I now like you." Rose said and Bella gave a chuckle.

"Bella." Legolas said as he made it to her side along with the others. He looked at her face then her leg to see it covered in blood, he cursed.

"Bella, can you hear me love." Legolas ask as Carlisle went to look at Bella's leg. When he ripped her pants leg he gasp making everyone look at her leg.

"I can hear you." Bella whispered trying to keep her eyes open.

"She's lost so much blood and more is coming out. I need to stop the bleeding or she won't make it." Carlisle said.

"Bella. What happened to your leg honey." Carlisle ask putting presser on it with the clock Legolas gave him to use.

"When I was hit by the troll….I landed on a blade." she whispered.

"But we saw you. You landed way over there. How did you get here." Aragorn ask from behind Legolas. Bella pointed at the ork that was dead next to her.

"He grabbed me and was taking me to Sauron." Bella said closing her eyes. She felt hands on her face and she opened her eyes to see Legolas looking at her with pleading tear filled eyes.

"Bella. My love. Please stay awake. Don't leave me. I love you." he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Bella whispered with a small smile.

"I have tied her leg and stop the bleeding for now. But we need to get her back to Gondor so I can stick her up and she can rest." Carlisle said.

"Will she make it back to Gondor with her leg still open." Legolas ask.

"I don't know. It will be a tuff one. Someone will need to ride back with her and try and keep her awake. When we get there I can fix her leg and give her Elvish medicine for infection." Carlisle told them.

"I'll take her." Legolas said scooping her up bridal style carefully and running to the horses. He handed Bella off to Edward as he mounted the horse.

"Get better Bella. Will see you soon." Edward whispered to Bella then handed her to Legolas who held her against his chest with one arm. Bella laid her head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Bella." Legolas told her as he kissed her hair and took off towards Gondor with some of the others riding with him.

"I'm fine Legolas. It's just a small wound. Don't worry so much." Bella whispered closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

"I thought I lost you. I couldn't find you and there was so much blood." he said with a thick voice.

"I'm sure I'll live to fight another day." Bella said. Legolas didn't want her to fight again but knew he would never be able to stop her. He never wanted to turn her into something she wasn't.

"What happened to Frodo. I saw the explosion." Bella said.

"I don't know. Gandalf went with the eagles to try and find him." Legolas told her. She nodded her head and feel silent after that.

She could feel the horse running towards Gondor under her and Legolas holding her tight. Then she start feeling tired again. She want to stay awake but she just couldn't so she embraced the peaceful darkness. She could hear Legolas calling her name but couldn't answer.

"Bella." "Bella." "No. please wake up." Legolas said when he felt her go limp in his arms as she fell unconscious. He couldn't feel her mind anymore either.

"Shit." He cursed and ran full speed to Gondor.

"What's wrong." Edward ask as they all caught up with him.

"She's unconscious." Legolas said. The others cursed and ran as fast as their horses could carry to Gondor. Hoping Bella would be ok.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_Bella. Wake up my granddaughter." Bella heard. She opened her eyes and found herself in woods that looked a lot like Lothlorien. _

"_Where am I. How did I get her." the last thing she remember was riding on a horse with Legolas injured. _

"_You are still asleep in Gondor. Your body in healing so I called you here." Lady Galadriel said steeping towards her. _

"_Why. Not that it's not good to see you." Bella said and Galadriel smiled at her. _

"_I just wanted to tell you how proud I was of you. You helped save us all." Galadriel told her. _

"_I didn't do it on my own. Everyone helped." Bella said. _

"_That is true. But you kept the Fellowship strong, kept them going. That was a huge help." Galadriel told her. _

"_Will I be ok." Bella ask and Galadriel nodded. _

"_Yes, you will be fine. You will wake up soon. You and Legolas will have a loving and happy life and one day sail to Valinor. But not for a long time yet." Galadriel told her. _

"_And the Cullen's. What will happen to them. Can they go home if they want." Bella ask. _

"_They can if they want. They will have to decide soon though, or they can stay. That is up to them. I will however offer them a spot in Valinor with you and Legolas when the time comes along with Gimli. They have earned it." Galadriel told her. Bella smiled. _

"_I'll have to talk to them about it then. How would I send them back." Bella ask. _

"_You won't be able to alone. I will have to help. They will have to do it soon it they want to go back. The Elf ring of power will only last for a short while longer and then it will die along with all the other rings that were made." she told Bella. _

"_Does that mean Elf magic will die." Bella ask. _

"_No just the powers of the rings we had. Elf magic will still be fine. The ring just gives us power to do other things, but it is not a bad thing that it will be gone. Power and rings is what started this while mess." Galadriel told her and Bella nodded. _

"_It's time you wake up. The poor prince has been beside his self and your father will be there soon for Aragorn's coronation." Galadriel told her and then kissed her forehead. _

"_Good bye." Bella said before the vision vanished. _

Bella slowly opened her eyes to see Legolas with his head resting on the bed and her hand in his and he was resting. She smiled and raised her other hand and ran it through his hair. He groaned in his sleep before jerking awake to stare at her. His breath caught in his throat.

"Bella." he ask his voice breaking up. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Told you I'd live to fight another day." she said before he jump forwards and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Bella moaned into his mouth as she pulled him to her so he laid on top of her in the bed.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you. They wanted me to leave and rest somewhere but I refused to leave you. I love you so much." he said before trailing kisses down her neck. She arched into him and gasp.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for worrying you so." she said her voice turning into pants. She scraped her nails in his scalp causing him to hiss and moan in pleasure. They were getting really into it when the door opened and Alice came in. Legolas pulled away and glared at the short Vampire.

"Oh there awake and completely fine." Alice said dancing into the room. Legolas growled at her but moved over and helped Bella sit up before wrapping his arms around her. He refused to let her go right now.

Bella smiled as all the Fellowship except Frodo and Sam came in along with Haldir and Rose carrying a baby.

"Where did the baby come from." Bella ask looking at the little girl with blonde curly hair.

"A women we were healing when we got back was dying from an ork attack when the Orks came into Gondor during the battle. Her husband had already been killed. She made me promise to take care of her and love her like my own so she could pass on in peace. I accept. Her name is Lilly." Rose told her with a huge smile on her face. Bella smiled she knew how much Rose wanted to be a mother.

"I'm so happy for you Rose. You'll make a great mom. See you got what you always wanted. You just had to wait a little for it." Bella told her. Rose looked and her and nodded.

"Rose left out the part where she ask the lady a hundred times if she was sure. The lady told her she knew what Rose was and knew she was the angel she was waiting for to care for her child." Alice told her.

"How are you feeling Bella." Carlisle ask going over to the bed and looking at her leg that was pretty much healed.

"I'm fine. How long was I out for." Bella ask.

"3 days." Legolas told her.

"Oh. How's Frodo and Sam." Bella ask.

"They are still asleep and healing but they will be fine." Gandalf told her. Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at the other two Hobbits.

"And how are you two doing." she ask. They both jumped on the bed and gave her a hug.

"Were good. Were glad you're feeling better." Merry told her.

"Yeah you didn't look so good there for a while." Pippin said and Merry slapped him in the back of the head. Everyone else laughed.

"Bella. I wanted to thank you. You saved my life from that troll. Thank you." Aragorn said.

"She does that a lot. Save people." Haldir said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"And I'll tell you the same thing I told him. You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're ok." she told him and he bowed his head to her.

"They elves for Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood will be here tomorrow." Haldir told her and she nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lady Galadriel talk to me while I was healing and told me to tell the Cullen's something." Bella said and they all looked at her.

"She said that you have a choice to either stay here from now on or you can go home. If you want to go back you have to do it very soon as she won't have the ability to send you back for much longer. She said if you stayed then you will not be able to ever go back but she had offered you all along with Gimli a spot in Valinor whenever Legolas and I decide to take the ship there." Bella told them. Gimli looked at her and Legolas with wide eyes as did the Cullen's. The Cullen's looked at each other and they all nodded.

"We had decided long ago that we wanted to stay. We feel more at home here and accept then we ever did back home. We have made so many good lifelong friends and Rose got the child she has always wanted. We couldn't be happier. We would like to stay." Carlisle said.

"Good. So where do you want to live." Bella ask them.

"Um. That were not sure about. Where are you going to live." Edward said and Bella looked at Legolas.

"Well, we are going to Mirkwood after the coronation to have our wedding and let Bella get to know my family, were taking Gimli with us. You are free to go as well. Then we were going to travel for a while. Spend some time back in Rivendell, Lothlorien and Gondor and help rebuild. Gimli has agreed to come along as long as we stop by the his home in the lonely mountain. You could travel with us and then later on when were already we can decide where we want to live." Legolas said.

"And of course Lilly is welcome to come along. This way she will get to see all of Middle earth. We don't want to be away from our friends we have made for too long. We can visit the shire to and of course everyone is welcome to the wedding." Bella said. The Cullen's all nodded and agreed to go to Mirkwood with them and them travel and help rebuild.

"I can help you plan the wedding." Alice said jumping up and down. Bella just groaned in horror and buried her face in Legolas' chest.

"Just look at it this way Bella. At least here she can't go crazy buying a bunch of stuff and taking you shopping." Edward told her and Bella sat up straight and smiled.

"That's right. Thank good for the simple life." and everyone laughed at her.

Frodo woke up the next day with Gandalf at his bedside. After that Merry and Pippin came in and jumped on his bed. Gimli came in to visit next and Legolas and Bella followed. The Cullen's came in next with Aragorn and Sam was last. All the fellowship besides Boromir was together again.

Frodo was very happy to see everyone. They spent the next couple of hours telling him all about their travels and Frodo and Sam told them what happened to them. Later that night the other Elves arrived. Bella got to spend time with her father and Arwen-who was hiding from Aragorn until the coronation.

She met the Mirkwood Elves along with Legolas' brothers and sister. A sister which became very taken with Edward and he her. Bella smiled as they talked hoping that maybe she was the one truly meant for him. Legolas' family were all very accepting and told her that his father and mother were looking forward to meeting her. They had heard she was bound to their son and was ecstatic. They also were happy to Welcome the Cullen's and Gimli to stay with them while they were back at Mirkwood.

Éowyn also made a full recovery and her and Faramir were always seen together. She finally found the man she was meant for as well. Bella was happy that her family and friends were all getting there happy endings.

A week later everyone was dressed and standing in the courtyard to crown the King. Arwen had stayed hidden behind a Gondor banner and was very nervous. Bella stood with Legolas and her father as the Elves all were standing together. Legolas was wearing his headdress as was Bella and any other Elf that was royalty. Bella couldn't get over how hot Legolas looked dressed in sliver tunic, his hair fixed perfect and her headdress on. She was having a hard time not thinking inappropriate thoughts that he might hear.

She looked over and saw him smirking. Jackass knew what she was thinking. He looked at her and wink before looking back to watch Aragorn. The Cullen's were standing not too far away in the lines with everyone else.

Gimli stepped forward the Gondorian crown upon a velvet pillow. Gandalf took the crown and slowly lowered it onto Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed," Gandalf said and Aragorn stepped up and slowly turned around to face everyone. Cheers erupted for all over as everyone clapped for their new king. Bella had tears in her eyes because she was so proud of the man she thought of as a brother.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said and more cheers erupted from the people once more before Aragorn began to sing. "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the word," he sang before he made his way down the steps and through the people.

He bowed his head to certain people as he passed. Eomer was one of them. He was to be the new king of Rohan. He did the same for Faramir, Éowyn and the Cullen's.

As he drew closer Bella and Legolas lead the group of Elves to him. Aragorn kissed Bella on the cheek and gave her a hug before clasping shoulders with Legolas. Legolas gave him a smile as they bowed to each other.

"Aragorn." Legolas said quietly as he tilted his head to the right. Aragorn looked at him and then at Bella confused. Bella winked at him and gave him a push as he walked over where he could see Lord Elrond.

Slowly the Gondor banner moved and Arwen came into view. Arwen stepped forward and they stopped right before each other. Aragorn took the banner from her and handed it to someone at his left, his eyes never leaving Arwen's. Arwen bowed her head to him and he tilted her chin back up with his finger before moving forward and kissing her fiercely and everyone cheered again.

Bella cried tears of joy for them and clapped along with everyone else. Legolas put his arms around her and drew her into a kiss as well.

**_"I love you." _**Legolas told her.

**_"As I love you." _**Bella said before they followed Aragorn and Arwen over towards the Hobbits. All four hobbits started to bow for Aragorn but he held up a hand to them.

"My friends," Aragorn said and the four hobbits stood straight and looked at him. "You bow to no one," he said feverishly before he kneeled and bowed deeply to them, with Arwen following suit.

Legolas and Bella along with the Cullen's were next to follow and before the Hobbits knew what happened the entire court yard was on their knees before them. They looked around stunned that anyone would bow to them.

Later that day they had a huge party to celebrate everything. Bella and Legolas stayed in each other's arms dancing and talking with their friends.

Bella saw Edward and Legolas' sister Lenoway dancing as well and smiled at them. She had talked with his sister earlier that day and told her about her relationship with Edward before and how they were just friends now. They were perfect for each other and Bella couldn't be more happy for them.

Legolas wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tight.

"**_Soon we will be leaving for a while and getting married. Are you excited." _**He ask her.

"**_Yes I am. I cannot wait to be yours in every way. I just hope your parents like me." _**Bella told him and he laughed.

"**_My love they will love you. They already do and they haven't even met you yet." _**he told her she smiled and turned in his arms.

"**_So any old girlfriends I'm going to have to put in their place while were there." _**Bella ask him and he rolled his eyes.

"**_No I never had feelings for anyone before you. Some tried to claim me but I was never interest. They all wanted to be princess of Mirkwood and didn't care about me." _**he told her.

"**_Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I don't care about your status just as you don't care about mine. And I'm glad I hold you attention." _**she smirked at him.

"**_Oh you most defiantly do. I love you so much." _**He said before kissing her deeply.

"**_Now about those thought you were having earlier." _**Legolas whispered into her ear. She smirked and pulled away from him before running towards there chambers with Legolas chasing after her, laughing the whole way there.

Life was prefect after that. They travelled to Mirkwood where they spent time with Bella's new in-laws that loved her. Then when they became restless they decided to see the rest of Middle Earth, showing the Cullen's all the amazing sights. They spent several years traveling, spending time in Gondor with Aragon and his new family before settling back down in Rivendale where Bella and Legolas raised their three children before they all sailed off to eternity together.

Happily ever after.


End file.
